


Eternal Scars of the Heart

by StrangerIvy



Series: Natsumi: The Great Dog Demons Daughter [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerIvy/pseuds/StrangerIvy
Summary: Natsumi is the twin sister of Sesshomaru and the older sister of Inuyasha. On her way towards Mount Hakurei, drawn there by a dark demonic aura she runs into her twin informing her of there younger brother possibly being in the area. Meeting up with her brother they run into members of the band of seven and one of those was her dead lover. 15 years had passed since she was forced to watch them die. Can she confront her dark history? Will her brother and his companions be able to look at her when they learn of her dark past?





	1. The Great Dog Demons Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi, twin sister to Sesshomaru and older sister to Inuyasha, was making her way towards Mount Hakurei sensing a strong demonic aura when she runs into Sesshomaru informing her that there dear brother is in the area and also that Naraku's scent was near. She sets off to find there brother but is stopped when she runs into Koga and a face she thought she would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will mainly follow the Band of Seven episodes in Inuyasha, please let me know what you think! :)

It was a beautiful day out and the forest was relatively quiet besides the usual sounds of the forest. I got to a clearing next to a creek and decided to relax for a while before continuing my journey. I had been traveling for a few days now and something was pulling me to Mount Hakurei and I intended to find out what it was.

“Sister,” My ears perked up recognizing the voice instantly, to be my twin brother. I turned my head to look up at Sesshomaru, a smirk on my face as he stood a few feet from me. I spotted a human child behind him standing with Jaken.

“Brother, a human companion. I thought I would never see the day,” I joked turning back to the calming scenery. After a few moments of silence, I glanced back over at Sesshomaru, eyeing him curiously. “What is it you want?” I asked curiously standing up and brushing off my dark red kimono. The wind picked up my long white hear dancing in it. I stared past him at the little girl who clung to Ah-Un but stared back just as curious. I gave her a warm smile and she broke out into a toothy grin giggling.

“Why are you here, Natsumi?” He asked plainly pulling my attention back to him, I sighed walking closer to him.

“Same reason you are, there is something happening at Mount Hakurei,” I stopped next him but did not face him.

“You are mistaken, I’m here searching for Naraku and his scent has led me this direction.” My ears perked up at the name. That was the half-demon that caused our dear baby brother to be pinned to a sacred tree for fifty years. I looked up at Sesshomaru my face turning serious. This meant Inuyasha was nearby. “Do not worry sister, I have not harmed him.” He started walking away and I eyeballed Jaken and the girl as they passed.

“Where is he Sesshomaru?” I asked through gritted teeth

“I do not know, nor do I care,” He answered not stopping going out of my sight before I could ask further questions. I sniffed the air trying to pick up Inuyasha’s scent or one of his party members at least. It had been some time since I’ve ran into the group during their search for the sacred jewel shards. I reached into my Kimono pulling out the small bottle of the few I had collected on my travels.

“I should give these to that priestess girl, Kagome” I muttered to myself putting them back in place. I decided to walk towards one of the main roads to see if I would pick up any scent. I ran through the trees as quickly as I could.

Unlike Sesshomaru, I liked our younger half-demon brother and I did not blame him for the death of our father. Before Inuyasha was pinned to that tree we were always together and rarely separated. I made sure to keep him safe as a child and all the way to now.

Of course, now he was an adult and did not need my hovering all the time, but I liked to check in from time to time and join in on their journeys when I had nothing else to do or attend to. When Kagome broken the spell on Inuyasha and he was finally awakened, I was overjoyed to have my baby brother back and went to find him the moment I heard.

A sudden shake in the earth halted me to a stop. I looked around seeing demons flying above seeming to be flying away from something in fear. I picked up a scream in the woods and hurried in to investigate. The shakes in the earth grew larger the deeper I got. _What the hell is that?_  I picked up the scent of a wolf as well as the scent of something dead. The smell of graveyard soil and bones. _Just like Kikyo._ I came out of the woods into a clearing and quickly spotted Kouga the wolf demon.

“Kouga,” I shouted waving my arm to catch his attention, he looked over and then suddenly a large hand came out of nowhere trying to grab him and he was quick to dodge the attack landing over near me. I looked up from where the giant arm came and spotted someone, I thought I would never see again. Kyokotsu. I stood there in shock unable to move. Kyokotsu looked over spotting me and a grin spread across his face as he recognized me. I fear he would say something. But he remained quiet only a small chuckle from his large body came out.

“Natsumi, what are you doing here?” Kouga asked another lunge attack came and both of us jumped out of the way. I landed gracefully on my feet far enough away for Kyokotsu to not be able to grab me. I tried to work out how this was possible. _He died, I watched them die._ Kouga jumped and managed to kick Kyokotsu in the forehead and bright light shined from the attack. _A Shikon Jewel Shard._ It was starting to make sense now, but could this mean the others had also been resurrected? Kyokotsu fell to the ground his neck broken, his head turned upside down.

“Kouga, I picked up Inuyasha’s scent, have you seen him?” I asked once he landed walking towards me and the two other wolf demons in his pack that stood behind me coming out of there hiding spot. He scoffed brushing off the dirt on his shoulder. Kyokotsu did not move from his fall but his eyes stared directly at me and I did not move my gaze from him. Something wasn’t right.

“That mutt, haven’t seen him.” I glared at Kouga and then I saw movement from Kyokotsu.

“Kouga watch out!” I shouted but I was too late, Kouga was struck from the back sending him flying. Kyokotsu swung his ball and chain hitting him a few times straightening his neck back out to its proper position.

“Kouga!” Another voice came I looked back to see a female wolf demon. Kouga was grabbed by Kyokotsu from the sudden distraction of the girl.

“So much for your assumptions, now I’ll devour you. Jewel shards and all!” Kyokotsu moved Kouga closer but when he was close enough Kouga punch his fist into Kyokotsu’s forehead and pulled out the Jewel shard imbedded in it.

Kyokotsu groaned in pain as his flesh began to melt and turn to ash off his body and became nothing but a pile of bones. I stared at the bones trying to figure out how this could have happened. Was the band of seven alive once again? Or did a shard just find its way into Kyokotsu’s bones when it shattered.

I turned walking away from the scene, I could faintly pick up Inuyasha’s scent.

“Natsumi!” Kouga yelled, I stopped looking back at him from over my shoulder waiting for his question. “That thing. You looked at him as if you knew him.” I looked back ahead and started walking.

“Don’t be ridiculous Kouga,” I yelled back waving his statement off and disappeared into a sprint. _Bankotsu._  I closed my eyes remembering his face. A single tear fell from my eye and I quickly whipped it away pushing him from my thoughts. Inuyasha’s scent got stronger as I got to the main road. I followed past a small village and then I spotted the red kimono of Inuyasha and the strange clothing of Kagome. I saw his ears perk up and he turned to face me as I got nearer.

“Natsumi!” He greeted, I slowed down walking up to the group. I waved smiling at the them. Shippou ran up jumping up into my arms hugging my neck. I patted his back in greetings.

“Natsumi, it’s been so long!” He cheered hugging me tighter. I laughed at his excitement. I stopped finally reaching them.

“Hello everyone,” I smiled at each of them setting Shippou back down. Inuyasha eyeballed me questioningly. I squinted my eyes at him annoyed by his questioning gaze. _What could possibly be wrong, I’ve been here for 2 seconds._

“What?” I asked my annoyance evident in my voice.

“Why are you here?” My forehead twitched and I punched him hard in the shoulder. “Ow!” He yelled rubbing the spot.

“I can’t come and spend time with my brother!” I yelled at him accusingly

“Well it’s not my fault you don’t come around as often anymore!” He yelled back; my anger only grew more as I shoved a finger in his chest

“You never come to find me! Why do I always have to find you!” I shouted shoving my finger into his chest. I could see out of the corner of my eye Miroku, Sango and Kagome where shaking their heads at us.  I folded my arms across my chest hanging my head. “Do you not like seeing your sister any longer, Inuyasha?” I asked, sadden by the thought that he could not want me around any longer.

“What? Don’t be crazy, of course I do.” He said pulling me into a comforting hug. I hugged him back, the argument just moments before long forgotten. We started walking down the road again. I folded my arms across my chest tucking them into the selves of my Kimono.

“So where are you guys headed?” I asked looking between them. That’s when I heard the voices of the group of villagers standing nearby that also seemed to have caught the interest of Miroku as well.

“Are the rumors true? Did the phantoms of the band of seven mound been resurrected?” One of the men asked another one of their group. Miroku stopped and head down the slope into the field that they were working.

“Excuse me, gentleman!” He greeted reaching the group, “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Hmph, what’s he doing?” Inuyasha asked annoyed by another delay in their journey. I shushed him trying to listen to the conversation.

“We can’t pass through without finding out what’s going on,” Kagome pointed out to him. Miroku lead the group of men up onto the road where we were waiting. I turned slightly letting my hair cover the side of my face. These men were old and its possible one of them could recognize me.

“There was a temple built around here to quiet the souls of the band of seven.” One of the men speaking with Miroku said

“What is the Band of Seven?” He asked the villager, images of my time with band flashed quickly through my mind and I shook my head shaking them away trying to focus on the conversation. Any clue to if Bankotsu could be alive once again.

“There story started over a decade ago, it is believed they traveled over to our territory from somewhere over east.” I glanced over at Inuyasha who had turned to face to the men now listening to their tale.

“They were ruthless mercenaries, the whole lot of them. They served no one lord instead they lived as road men. Finding temporary employment from any battle they came across.” I turned just enough to get a better look and to not look to suspicious to the group from remaining facing away but I didn’t allow my hair to move from my face.

“There were only seven of them, but their strength was incredible. They could do the work of a hundred men. And their raids were unnecessarily savage.” The scent of blood and fire filled my nose as another memory passed through my mind. “Those that we slain by the band of seven were sliced to pieces and burned alive.” The man shuttered as another spoke now.

“The only people capable of such atrocities are those with a real pension for murder.” I dropped my head at the memory.

“Do not forget the woman!” The other spoke, my ears perked up and I tried to not react as panic rushed through me. “There was also a woman that would sometimes follow the group, but it’s said she disappeared after the group was executed.” My skin went cold and clammy as I glanced over at Inuyasha through my hair, but he was only paying attention to the men.

“A woman?” Kagome asked in shock, the men nodded.

“It is said she was a powerful demon, that traveled with the group from time to time, but no one knows what became of her after the band was struck down.” Inuyasha scoffed, I turned my head to look over at him and he glanced over at me, I quickly looked away staring at the cliff not allowing my face to show any emotion but the appearance of being bored.

“The warlords soon had second thoughts about the mercenaries, whose strength they now feared. So, they sold them out and ordered them hunted down” I thought back to that day, remembering the poison that the warlords used against me to capture me and keep me down just enough to watch as they killed my friends.

_I shivered as the snow fell on my skin from the tears in my kimono, my body was weak from the poison running into my veins. Another slice in the arm came from a solder giving me a new dose of it, I screamed in pain but the two holding my arms kept me from falling to the ground. The general in charge chuckled menacingly at my pain. I growled up at him my demon eyes flashing for just a moment but with my hands bond he didn’t seem to find me as threatening. I cursed him under my breath._

_“We’ll start with the leader,” The general commanded, they dragged out Bankotsu as he fought the men that dragged him trying to break their grasp, but he was too weak from his injuries to overpower them. Tears started to stream down my face as I watched hopelessly. He looked up at me and we stared at each other knowing this was it. I screamed and fought the poison as best I could to try and get out of my captor’s grasp. To save the man I loved._

_“No!” I screamed as they forced him to his knees. My screams turned into growls and snarls as my demon side tried to break through, but my energy was too low to fully transform. “Bankotsu!” I screamed pulling forward, one of the solders slapped me hard across my face making me fall into the snow-covered ground. I turned my head to face Bankotsu too weak to lift myself off the ground, the sword raised above him and before it came down, he mouthed one final ‘I love you’._


	2. The Sword that Moves like a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi meets up with her brother but there journey is interrupted when another member of the Band of Seven appears.

I shook the memory away as I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. I had never told Inuyasha of what happened in the time he was pinned to that tree. For thirty years I guarded him drowning in grief for the loss of my baby brother. Filled with anger and rage, I roamed the lands killing anyone that dared challenged me as it was the only way I knew how to cope at the time.

That was how I met Bankotsu. He had come to challenge me in a battle hearing about me through people in the village nearby. Not far from where I was now.

“The villagers feared their curse and decided to quiet the seven souls. Eventually, they erected a tomb at the base of the sacred mountain.” The villager finished the tale.

“The tomb of the Band of Seven,” I whispered looking over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyed me curiously, I knew he would have questions for me later.

“We heard you talking about their spirits being resurrected?” Kagome asked the men, the men groaned in unison looking at each other, their fear showing on their faces.

“It’s true, they say that the tomb stone split into two and there was no lightening that day either.” One of the men confirmed, my heart started to race at the thought of seeing Bankotsu again. Of course, with my run in with Kyokotsu, I knew that at least some of what they were saying about them be resurrected was true. I decided to keep that piece of information to myself. No need to make them worried when I have only seen one of the seven.

We said goodbye and thanked the village men for their time. We continued down the path towards Mount Hakurei. _At least they’re going where I was going originally._

“Miroku, what do you think of the villager’s tale?” Sango asked him curiously.

“Hmm its possible with Naraku’s evil gone from here, all the rabble have become free and possibly even resurrected.” I looked back at the monk before turning my gaze up at the sky.

“I don’t know if they’re supposed to be specters or demons, we’re walking in that direction though, so we’re bound to find out.” Inuyasha said looking back at Miroku and Sango. I looked over at Kagome who had a worried expression on her face. “If we come across them. We just kill them.” I sucked in a breath from Inuyahsa’s word. _Kill them?_ I dropped my gaze to the ground, if it is true and they are back, I couldn’t bring myself to kill them. No matter how awful their actions were, I knew them personally and they treated me just like family. A slightly dysfunctional family but family none the less.

Kagome gasped stopping suddenly, I stopped next Inuyasha staring at her curiously.

“Kagome?” I asked taking a step closer to her.

“I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard near here,” She said looking around trying to pick up where it was. Kirara suddenly jumped off Sango’s shoulder transforming into her larger form.

“Kirara?” Sango questioned the two tales, the cat started to run, and Sango ran past us getting onto Kirara and flew off into the trees. I walked over to the edge of the path sitting down staring off into the sky as we waited for Sango to return. I felt someone sit down next to me, I looked over to see Inuyasha.

“You’ve heard of the band of seven before, haven’t you Natsumi?” Inuyasha questioned, Kagome and Miroku stared at me waiting for my response. I nodded my head keeping my expression blank. A popping sound came from off in the distance. Inuyasha’s ears perked up.

“What was that?” I asked looking off in the same direction. I sniffed the air smelling something I had not smelled before; it was the faint smell of something burning but not the same as fire.

“I think I know, it might have been gun fire,” Kagome said, I looked over at her questioningly, suddenly the smell of human blood filling my nose.

“Do you smell that?” I asked Inuyasha, we both stood up quickly

“Yeah, human blood and not by just a handful.” He said, we both took off running in the direction of the blood. I started to get the scent of something else. My eyes went wide when I recognized it. It smelled just like Kyokotsu.

We halted to a stopped spotting the figure. My heart dropped seeing who it was. _Jakotsu._ He was kneeling in the circle of the freshly killed men looking down the barrel of some contraption.

“What happen? You see anything?” Kagome’s voice came from behind us, Inuyasha turned around panicked.

“Stay back!” He yelled back at Miroku, Kagome and Shippou. Miroku ignored Inuyasha’s warning coming to stand next to him looking at the gruesome sight. Jakotsu hadn’t looked up yet. My body began to shake, and my eyes started to water up. Jakotsu and I before were good friends, always gossiping together. He was always interested to hear about my journeys when I was away from the group.

“Those are the soldiers we spotted at the crossroads.” Miroku pointed out, Kagome moved with Shippou closer to us but remained behind Inuyasha.

“They were all killed by that one man?” She asked in disbelief. I finally brought myself to move taking a few steps forward.

“Natsumi, what are you doing!” Inuyasha yelled that caught Jakotsu’s attention and he looked up from where he was knelling. I covered my mouth with my hand in shock when I finally saw his face. He blinked a few times looking at me and then his face broke out in a giant smile.

“Sister Natsumi!” He greeted waving at me cheerfully

“Jakotsu…” I whispered trying to hide the excitement I was truly feeling, I laughed from both joy and heartache. Never did I think to see his face again.

“What the hell is going on Natsumi,” Inuyasha appeared next to me grabbing my arm forcing me to look at him. I opened my mouth, but no words could form as I was overwhelmed with emotion from seeing my dead best friend revived.

“Are you Inuyasha?” Jakotsu asked curiously eyeing my brother, Inuyasha let go of my arm and I moved back towards Kagome and Miroku. I could feel their curious gaze on me, but I couldn’t take my eyes off the scene in front of me.

“I’ve never met you before, how do you know my name?” Inuyasha demanded, I looked at Jakotsu curiously. I had never spoken to the band of my brothers except for Bankotsu and even then, I never said their names, so I wanted to know that answer to that as well. Jakotsu’s eyes lit up and I knew that look as I have seen a few times before.

“You’re adorable!” Jakotsu cheered at Inuyasha completely ignoring his question. I chuckled quietly to myself shaking my head at him. _Still the same old Jakotsu._ Inuyasha and Miroku grimaced at the comment, “I especially love those fuzzy ears of yours. I want them.” Jakotsu licked his lips menacingly causing Inuyasha to cringe.

“Just who are you and what are you after? You don’t smell like a living person. You reek like corpses and graveyard soil.” Kagome whimpered next to me and I looked over at her. She was scared as well as Shippou.

“Are you one of the Band of Seven?” Miroku asked pointing his staff at Jakotsu, “Answer me!”

“Inuyasha is handsome but you pretty sexy yourself monk.” Jakotsu said to Miroku, I smacked my head shaking my head. Kagome gasp I knew it was because she spotted the Sacred Jewel Shard in Jakotsu.

“He has a Sacred Jewel Shard!” Kagome told Inuyasha and Miroku, “Maybe he revived through the power of the shard!”

“Makes sense. Who gave you the jewel shard?” Inuyasha demanded, Jakotsu ignore his question once again.

“You know, your cute when your angry.” Jakotsu said, that made Inuyasha annoyed.

“Shut up!” He yelled jumping closer to Jakotsu drawing his Tessaiga. “Okay dead man, start talking to me and I want all the details.” Jakotsu smirked raising his sword.

“That’s an interesting sword you have there,” I gasped knowing what was about to happen “which one is stronger though, my sword or yours?”

“Inuyasha watch out!” I yelled, Jakotsu swung his sword and scissor power of his blade caught Inuyasha off his guard but was still able to block the attack. I pulled out my twin blades running up to Inuyasha standing in front of him.

“Jakotsu! Stop!” I commanded; he drew back his blades eyeing me curiously

“Sister, you know better than to come between me and prey,” He said with a smirk, I returned the smile.

“Same for you, Jakotsu. I must say, I never thought I would be the one at the end of your blade.” Jakotsu laughed sending out another attack I blocked the blade from hitting me, but it curved and almost hit Inuyasha, he was barely able to dodge the attack from the quick bend of the sword.

“Natsumi back off,” Inuyasha moved in front of me pushing me back, I stumbled back but caught my footing quickly. Jakotsu lunged forward to attack and Inuyasha did as well sending Jakotsu blade back. That attacks went on like this, Inuyasha barely having time to dodge them causing him to get sliced a few times.

“Keep running!” Jakotsu taunted as he sent another attack after attack. “Isn’t this fun!” Another attack was sent, and it hit Inuyasha. I could smell the blood. Another attack went but was interrupt by Sango’s Hiraikotsu.

“That wench!” Jakotsu yelled in anger, he sent the blade with Sango’s Hiraikotsu back at her grazing her arm. “Stay out of this! You vile despicable woman, no one interferes with me and Inuyasha!” Inuyasha used Jakotsu’s anger for a surprise punch send Jakotsu to jump back gripping his cheek of where Inuyasha landed the punch.

“Sango, are you alright?” I asked running over to her, Miroku and Kagome in tow.

“It’s just a graze but something tells me the Sacred Jewel Shard was from Naraku.” She said looking over at Jakotsu. I gasped knowing nothing good can come when Naraku was involved. “Earlier when you sensed the sacred jewel, it was Kohaku.” Sango’s voice was sadden stating this. I knew that Kohaku was her younger brother the one being controlled by Naraku. “I saw the Saimyosho”

“That means your brother is still under Naraku’s spell.” Miroku stated, she nodded sadly.

“Jakotsu, I’ll ask one more time. Was it Naraku who gave you the jewel shard?” Inuyasha asked raising his blade again

“I don’t know, I’ve never met the man.” He answered a sudden black cloud of smoke began rolling off the hill. I grabbed a hold of Kagome and Sango pulling them back. _Mukotsu._


	3. Mukotsu's Poison

“Inuyasha watch out for the smoke!” I yelled “It’s poison!” he quickly backed away from the poisonous smoke, his foot touching it for just a moment. He pulled it up in pain, but his skin healed quickly. Jakotsu disappeared behind the wall of poisonous gas.

“See you soon Inuyasha, Sister!” He yelled as he ran off, Inuyasha turned to me his expression full of anger. He gripped my arm tight pulling me with him.

“You have got some explaining to do, Natsumi.” He hissed as we walked away from the poisonous gas. Unable to follow after Jakotsu for now. We came to a stop once we were a good distance from the poison. He let go of my arm tossing me to the ground to sit. I sighed tucking my legs in to sit cross legged.

“How the hell does he know you Natsumi and why does he call you sister?” He demanded, I sighed keeping my gaze from him not wanting to look at the betrayal in his face. Kagome pulled out some of her ‘medicine’ taking care of Sango’s arm. Inuyasha grabbed the front of my Kimono pulling me closer to his face shaking me. “Talk Natsumi!” He shouted angrily. I quickly looked up at him grabbing his wrist hard enough for him to break his hold.

“Give her a chance to speak Inuyasha,” Miroku advised sitting on a rock next to me, “This must all be a shock for her as well seeing as they were once dead.”

“I traveled with the band a few times when you were pinned to that tree,” I answered finally this caused Kagome to gasp as well as Shippou but Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha remained silent listening intently.

“But you are not cruel like them, how could that be?” Shippou asked climbing up on my shoulder

“It was a dark period of my life,” I whispered thinking back on the time, I caught a glimpse of Inuyasha his face full of disgust.

“Don’t look at me like that Inuyasha, I did not slaughter villages with them if that is what you are thinking,” His face relaxed and he sat down in front of me. He placed a hand under my chin turning my face to look at him some tears falling. I pushed his hand away whipping the tears with my sleeve. “It was a dark time in my life Inuyasha, I was angry. You had been pinned to that tree for thirty years and I wandered the country killing whoever challenged me.” I looked around the group ashamed of the choices I had made then but not for befriending the Seven. I looked at each of their faces and none of them had a sign of judgement or fear in it. This made me relax a bit more.

“I ran into the band when it was just Jakotsu and their leader, Bankotsu.” Inuyasha seemed deep in thought of this new information about my life. I knew this was difficult for him. Not once in his life has, he ever seen me go so dark, I’m sure it was hard for him to imagine. He stood up suddenly.

“I’ve heard enough. Jakotsu couldn’t have gotten too far.” He said turning to face away from me.

“You intend to go after him?” Miroku asked

“Well what do you think, I still haven’t managed to get any information out of him,” He said frustrated, I sighed knowing there was no talking sense into him.

“That poisonous gas was no coincidence Inuyasha, it’s another member, Mukotsu. The poison master.” I told him he nodded in understanding of my warning.

“Miroku, Natsumi. You two stay here and protect Sango and Kagome.” Miroku and I nodded, and he took off after Jakotsu. Once Inuyasha was out of sight Miroku turned to me.

“Natsumi, I can’t help but notice that there is something you are holding back. Something you may not be ready to tell Inuyasha?” I smirked, nothing ever got by him. I nodded looking up at the sky closing my eyes as another tear fell.

“Bankotsu and I, we were lovers.” I told them with a sad smile, it was silent for a moment when Kagome stood up.

“I think I’ll go find us some water,” She announced. I looked up at her and nodded, I stood up straightening out my Kimono. We took off down the road Kagome riding her contraption ahead of us. I think she said it was a bicycle. She quickly disappeared ahead of us that’s when I suddenly caught a scent in the air causing me to stop.

“What is it Natsumi?” Sango asked curiously, I sniffed the air again to be sure.

“Graveyard soil,” I muttered, our eyes widened, and we took off. We got to the well, I quickly spotted Kagome but no Shippou his scent disappearing into the trees. _He must have gone to find Inuyasha._ Kagome was laying on the ground looking like she was unable to get up. I looked around and I spotted Mukotsu, I point at him and Sango sent her Hiraikotsu at him splitting his poison container in half.

“Dear Natsumi, you’re still alive, I’m sure Bankotsu is pleased.” Mukotsu asked laughing softly to himself, I frowned “Oh, that means you have not seen him yet.” Mukotsu pulled out another one of his containers pointing it in our direction.

“Run!” I yelled and we were able to dodge his attack just in time. By the time the poison cleared Mukotsu was gone and so was Kagome. I sniffed the air trying to catch either of their scent.

“This way,” I started to run in the direction of the scent I had picked up. Miroku and Sango following me on Kirara so they could keep up with my speed. I stopped in front of a hut surrounded in a poisonous barrier. “This is it.” I pulled out my twin blades waiting for Sango and Miroku. With them on Kirara we broke through the roof of the hut to avoid the poison barrier. Sango and I went to Kagome to see if she was all right. I turned her to face me and could see her eyes were open signaling she was awake and conscious but unable to move.

“How dare you interrupt my ceremony!” Mukotsu yelled in anger release a toxic gas but I felt no effects. Sango tried to block it with her Hiraikotsu but both her and Miroku fell to the ground. Kirara lunged but Mukotsu released his poisonous gas that effected demons onto her.

“Mukotsu! Enough!” I yelled standing up lunging after him, but he was to quick release his gas on me as well. I fell to the ground coughing my body becoming paralyzed. We watched helplessly as Mukotsu tried to suffocate Kagome after she stabbed him with some chopsticks to try and get his jewel shard. A sudden green light came from Mukotsu’s shoulder a light I recognized. I looked up to see Sesshomaru.

He looked down at me with a blank stare as I laid there helpless.

“Tell me is Inuyasha here?” He asked, I managed to get out a choked laugh my face breaking out into a smile. “Sister, taken down by this human? You’ve grown weak.” I scoffed finding enough strength to lift myself up the poison already starting to lose its effect on me.

“Says the brother resilient to poison,” I joked using one of my swords as a cane to get into a knelling position putting the other in its sheath. Sesshomaru looked over at Mukotsu.

“Who are you?” He asked him, Mukotsu was shaken with fear at Sesshomaru.

“You don’t even know me, and you tried to kill me?” He asked him in shock taking his basket of poison’s running out of the hut. Sesshomaru turned walking out after Mukotsu. The screen over the door fell to the ground so I was able to watch what was happening.

Mukotsu made the mistake of trying to take down Sesshomaru with more poison but failing. Mukotsu started begging for his life, he turned crouching away from him and for a second, I think Sesshomaru considered it but then he was blasted with a red poison gas that I recognized as some of Mukotsu’s strongest stuff. It would have put me on my ass for hours but Sesshomaru just stood there like it was a gust of wind.  In one swift movement Sesshomaru split Mukotsu down the middle with his deadly whip. Mukotsu turned back to bones as the jewel shard fell out of his body.

I sighed slowly lifting myself up, I was never close or fond of Mukotsu but that doesn’t mean he deserved to be toyed with like a puppet by Naraku.

“Kagome!” I recognized the voice as Inuyasha, I got myself out of the hut but lost my footing and before hitting the ground I was caught by Inuyasha. He helped me back to my feet. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru before going into the hut to check on the others. “What did you do to them Sesshomaru!”

Before I could say anything, Kagome spoke up her voice weak from the poison.

“No, it’s not what it looks like, Sesshomaru saved us.” She said weakly looking up at Inuyasha as he held her.

“No, I did not save you, I knew my sister would be able to overcome the poison, but he couldn’t answer my questions, so I got rid of him. Simple as that.” I scoffed walking over to Sesshomaru my strength finally returning to me.

“Admit it Sesshomaru, you sensed I was in trouble, so you came to the rescue.” I gave him a warm joking smile and he returned it with his cold gaze. He ignored my statement turning back to Inuyasha.

“I picked up the boy Kohaku’s scent.” Inuyasha gasped, I walked into the hut checking on Miroku and Sango, there breathing was slow, but they were still alive and that’s what mattered.

“There not waking up!” Shippou panicked I gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay Shippou we’ll figure something out,” I looked back over at Inuyasha, he was holding Kagome, but she had passed back out. We carried them out of the hut and over to a waterfall dripping some water into their mouths and wetting their lips. Inuyasha gave them something from Kagome’s bag. I sighed feeling so hopeless, I pushed Kagome’s bangs out of her face.

“Inuyasha, we need to get them somewhere safe,” He nodded in agreement, Kirara transformed and I placed Sango and Miroku on to her while Inuyasha got Kagome onto his back. We started walking down the road trying to spot somewhere we could stay till Sango, Miroku and Kagome are well again.


	4. The Machine Man

“Hey Inuyasha, I don’t think it’s wise to move them any further, it will make the poison spread faster.” Shippou said concerned for them. I nodded my head looking back at Miroku and Sango.

“We don’t have a choice, Shippou,” I said sadly.

“Yeah, if the band of Seven know that these three are incapacitated then there bound to come attack us when our defenses are down.” I slowed down so I could walk next to Shippou.

“It will be okay Shippou, we’ll find a place to rest soon,” I patted his head, Inuyasha suddenly stopped looking out across the lake. That’s when I heard it, something was coming at us and fast. Four large disk blades came directly at us, we were able to dodge them quickly.

“We are in no shape to fight,” I pointed out, Inuyasha nodded agreeing to look around for a place to run.

“Follow me,” He said running into the woods. When we thought we were safe from the spinning disk blades. Explosions started going off all around us. We jumped over the flames still running as more bombs flew and exploded around us.

“Look! A cave,” I looked to where Shippou was pointing and we moved quickly to the cave. I helped move Miroku and Sango off Kirara.

“Natsumi, let’s go.” I stood up taking out my blades standing next to him, “Shippou stay here and watch over them and don’t you dare come out,” We ran out of the cave then and into the woods searching the destruction. I looked to my left and spotted something shinning.

“Inuyasha, over there!” I yelled pointing out the shinning object. We got to it and saw it was only a spear. _No!_  Inuyasha and I both cursed and quickly ran back towards the cave. “A damn distraction!” I yelled angrily. When we got closer, I got my blades ready.

“Dance of thunder!” I screamed sending a wave of thunder bolts at the opponent.

“Wind Scar!” Inuyasha hit the spinning blades just in time before they hit the wall. As soon as the dust cleared, I was able to see who it was.

“Ginkotsu!” I yelled angrily “What the hell are you doing?” Ginkotsu, a man that was more machine than human, looked between me and Inuyasha before turning his focus on Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha,” He spoke, Inuyasha grimaced glancing over at me. I stretched my arm out telling Inuyasha to hold before attacking.

“Ginkotsu! Tell me why you are attacking!” I yelled at him raising my blades again, Ginkotsu only glanced at me ignoring me completely. _Does he not recognize me?_

“Inuyasha so thoughtless of you to leave your friends to suffer the effects of Mukotsu’s poison. Cause at this rate they won’t last past sundown.” I couldn’t hold back Inuyasha any longer as he lunges forward at Ginkotsu blocking his blades with his sword.

“Get them out of here Kirara!” I yelled lunging at Ginkotsu. Inuyasha and I used our combine strength to push him back so he couldn’t fire at them as they escaped. Ginkotsu fired his blades at us ruthlessly, there movements almost unpredictable. I screamed when one grazed my face, I reached up touching the blood dripping down my face. I looked over at Inuyasha and noticed he was unable to move the Tessaiga. I looked down at my blades knowing they also were tangled up in an iron string.

We stood there helplessly as his blade flew around us cutting up are bodies. One grazed my side and I fell to my knees.

“I lost a good amount of blood.” I mumbled to myself, I looked over to my right when I saw a flash of red. Inuyasha sheathed his Tessaiga getting out of the strings dodging Ginkotsu’s attacks and when he got above him, he pulled out his Tessaiga and used the wind scar buring Ginkotsu in the rubble. He ran over to me pulling the strings off me. I stood up sheathing my blades breathing heavily.

“Can you move?” He asked looking over my body. I had got the worse of the blades my body covered in cuts and deep gash marks.

“Go, I’ll be okay.” I told him, he reluctantly nodded and took off to find the others. I sat down wincing in pain. I stared at the rubble waiting for it to move. I looked up at the sky noticing the sun was now setting. I forced myself to my feet and began walking where Inuyasha had gone following his scent.

It quickly started to become dark and my body was not healing as fast as I would like. I sniffed the air trying to pinpoint Inuyasha’s scent and that’s when I smelt something else. _Smoke._ I started to run faster worried for my friends. I emerged out of the trees and stood in front of a temple. I saw Inuyasha standing on the steps talking to someone and Ginkotsu right behind him at the bottom of the steps. I looked up and saw another member of the Band of Seven. Renkotsu. I looked past them and saw the smoke. I felt a prick on my neck and slapped at it. I looked in the palm of my hand to see Myoga the flea.

“Lady Natsumi!” He greeted “What is going on here?”

“The band of Seven has been resurrected, hold on Myoga.” I quickly warned him jumping my way to the steps. Jumping over Renkotsu, making eye contact with him while I was in the air. I quickly made my way to the smoke looking into the building to see the others unconscious. I quickly moved into there.

“Shippou!” I yelled trying to shake him awake. He finally woke up groggily, he was quick to notice the fire. I covered my face as a beam fell behind us blocking our way out. I went over to Kirara who was holding up a post. I took her spot holding the beam up my earlier injuries making it a little more difficult.

“Shippou I need you to focus,” He looked over at me his eyes streaming with tears. He nodded creating a small barrier around us to guard us from the fire. “You can do this Shippou,” I tried to encourage him as best I could, coughing from the smoke of the fire. I looked over at our friends and that’s when I noticed, they weren’t breathing.

“No!” I screamed, I worked up as much strength as I could pushing the beam away from us going over to the others, “Inuyasha!” I screamed as I went over to Kagome trying to listen to her heart. Tears started to stream down my face as I began to panic. _This can’t be happening!_  I heard some boards moving and I looked up over at Shippou and spotted Inuyasha talking with Shippou.

“Inu…inuyasha,” I cried looking up at him hopelessly. He walked over to us calmly looking over Kagome. He picked her up trying to shake her awake.

“Come on Kagome,” He begged, I reached out touching his arm, he looked up at me

“We need to get out, we can’t stay in this heat any longer.” He stood up taking out the Tessaiga sending an attack that put out the fire destroying the building around us. Shippou started hyperventilating as he cried. I got up picking him up in my arms. He buried his face in my Kimono muffling his cries. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and we moved them one-by-one to an open area.

Myoga bounced over to Shippou and I as he still cried.

“Lady Natsumi, are you sure they took the antidote?” He asked, I nodded my head wiping the tears away, I looked around not seeing Inuyasha. Myoga began sucking out the poison on the others hoping it wasn’t too late.

The morning sunrise began to shine over the horizon and there was still no sign of Inuyasha. Myoga was 10X his size now from all the blood he had sucked out of the others. I looked up catching Inuyasha’s scent seeing him come out of the forest. I watched as he sat down next to Kagome and he picked her up, holding her close.

“Inu…Inuyasha, I can’t breathe,” It was Kagome’s voice, tears of join rimmed my eyes as I saw her open her eyes.

“So, so you will bare my child?” I looked down at Miroku to see his eyes opening and then Sango’s. _They’re okay._ I sighed from relief and then yawned my body was spent. My eyes felt heavy, but I forced them open. We waited awhile longer before moving to somewhere safer. We got to a creek and sat down as Myoga made his special potion to help them regain their strength. Inuyasha sat down next to me.

“Lay down Natsumi, I can tell your tired.” I nodded taking his advice, closing my eyes quickly drifting off to sleep dreaming of Bankotsu.

* * *

 I woke up a few hours later yawning stretching out my neck, it was tense from the position I fell asleep in. I looked around noticing Kagome was now asleep as well as Sango. There was a fire going now and I looked over at Inuyasha, but he avoided my gaze. I looked at the ground saddened.

“Do you hate me know?” I asked barely above a whispered. He looked up at me and frowned.

“No,” He said plainly looking back at the fire. “I just don’t understand how you could have associated yourself with these people,”

I frowned but understood why he thought that, I looked up at the sky staring at the stars.

“When you got pinned to that tree Inuyasha, I felt like I failed you. So, for thirty years I watched over you never straying too far from the sacred tree. It put me in a dark place.” I looked back over at him to see he was staring at me listening to my story, so I continued, “I didn’t run into Bankotsu and Jakotsu till several years later when I decided to leave your forest, I didn’t join them outright, but I agreed to travel with them at Bankotsu’s request. They never forced me to do anything that I didn’t want to. I never killed anyone that didn’t attack me first.” I noticed this information made him relax a little.

“We’re you there?” I looked over at him confused on what he was asking, “Were you there when they died?” I closed my eyes the image of Bankotsu’s beheading flashing in my mind. I nodded opening my eyes and staring into the fire.

“The war lords that captured me, used small doses of poison to subdue me and to keep me from escaping. They made me watch as they cut off their heads. One-by-one.” I looked back at Inuyasha as a single tear fell, I quickly wiped it off noticing everyone was now staring at me listening to my story. “You know if it wasn’t for one soldier’s mercy, that I too might have had my head chopped off.”

I jumped when I felt something brush against my arm, I noticed it was Inuyasha and I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you escaped, If I had woken up to the news of my sister having been killed. I don’t know what I would have done.” He admitted quietly, we stopped talking after that drifting off to sleep.


	5. Pure is Impure

The next morning, we head off since everyone was feeling better. Shippou hung onto my shoulder as I ran next to Inuyasha. Kagome had picked up a sense of a jewel shard, so we followed her directions. We stopped in front of a man that looked familiar, but I couldn’t place where.

“Well, well, well, I finally found you,” Inuyasha said to the man who stared at us with both confusion and fear. The children with him moved behind him, one of them clinging to his leg.

“Who are you and what do you want with me?” The man asked Inuyasha

“Drop the act, I know you’re one of the Band of Seven.” Something was different about this man; it was true he did smell just like the rest of the members we had encountered but this man didn’t seem evil.

“Hold on there must be some mistake, I’m a physician. I’m not a warrior of any kind.” I gasped now recognizing him. I had only seen this side of him a handful of times before. I stepped forward and Inuyasha watched me curiously.

“Suikotsu?” I asked the man, he hesitated but nodded slowly before I could turn to talk to Inuyasha, he ran after the man.

“I’ll make you show your true colors!” He yelled his claws drawn. I moved quickly grabbing the children, moving them away from Suikotsu.

“Inuyasha wait!” I yelled; it was too late he struck the doctor. The children broke out of my grasp running over to the doctor. I grabbed Inuyasha’s shoulder holding him back. “Inuyasha,” I finally caught his attention.

“Suikotsu has two personalities, one is a doctor and one is the member of the Band of Seven. This is the doctor; he has no idea what you’re talking about.” I whispered to him, he growled out of frustration, smoke and gunpowder filled my nose and I looked up towards to the village to see it burning.

“No, the villagers!” Yelled Suikotsu, he ran back to the village with the children in tow. We ran after him and when we arrived in the village it was destroyed, holes in every building. Inuyasha gasped and I looked at where he was looking and I too gasped in surprise.

“Kikyo!” He said in disbelief, “What are you doing here?” He asked her

“Now is not the time,” He nodded turning to the rest of the band of Seven that were standing on a newly constructed Ginkotsu. His whole body beside his head and part of his chest now was made of machine.

“Hey Inuyasha! Sister Natsumi!” Jakotsu yelled waving over at us, I flinched waving shyly back at him. This situation was really putting me in a predicament.

“This is really awkward.” Inuyasha mumbled annoyed, I forced a smile at Jakotsu nodding in agreement to Inuyasha.

“Alright Jakotsu, I want you to deal with Suikotsu.” Renkotsu told Suikotsu who whined but reluctantly went to deal with Suikotsu. I stayed back as Inuyasha went after the band of Seven and Renkotsu sent out his string that caught fire creating a net of fire above us.

“Natsumi,” I looked back at Miroku “I know this much be difficult for you, but you need to help your brother.” I nodded reluctantly pulling out my swords. I took a deep breath and started slashing at the strings above us to get rid of the fire.  I heard some yelling and spotted the two children from before running towards the doctor. Jakotsu spotted them as well and sent his sword after them.

“No!” I screamed but before I could move Suikotsu blocked the attacked getting slashed in the back. That’s when I saw the light of his sacred jewel shard change to black. Suikotsu grabbed one of the children by the throat lifting him up laughing menacingly.

“Suikotsu!” I yelled angrily “Lightening Strike!”  A flash of lightening went after him, but he jumped out of the way dropping the child. I stood in front of the kids.

“Natsumi, you are becoming quite a nuisance. What would Bankotsu think?” Renkotsu taunted, I glared over at him.

“Shut the hell up Renkotsu!” I yelled causing him to laugh in amusement

“Sister, why do you fight with them?” Jakotsu asked, I looked over at Inuyasha and the others not sure what to say. _Do I tell them? Will it make them stop?_

“Inuyasha is my brother,” I finally answered, Jakotsu gasped in shook looking between Inuyasha and I, he scratched his head.

“You know, now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance.” He said, Renkotsu tossed Suikotsu his claws and he put them on facing Inuyasha.

“So, then you were asking to do battle with me? Well, you’re about to get your wish.” He lunged after Inuyasha, but he was able to jump out of the way. I turned to the children grabbing their hands pulling them away from the fight. I smelt blood and looked over at the fight to see Inuyasha on the ground Suikotsu’s claw at his neck.

“Wait!” I looked down at one of the children “Dr. Suikotsu please go back to the way you were!” Suikotsu groaned and started to shake, _His other side is trying to fight through._  It gave enough time for Inuyasha to get back up. Ginkotsu started to head towards Kikyo who was unconscious on the ground. I held onto the children’s hand’s tighter, I watched as Miroku ran after to her and was able to get to her just before Ginkotsu’s new body ran over her.

“Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work,” My eyes widened at Jakotsu’s voice right behind me. I quickly turned blocking his blade. Shielding them with my body. I stared at Jakotsu waiting for his attack.

“Stop!” I looked over at Suikotsu who seemed to be struggling with himself.

“I hate to disappoint you, but it seems we cannot remain in this place any longer,” Renkotsu said, he sent out a breath of fire forcing Kirara to jump back. Jakotsu ran over to Suikotsu lifting him off the ground getting onto Ginkotsu’s body to escape.

“Lady Kikyo,” One of the children broke from my grasp running over to her. I looked up to see Kikyo’s soul collectors dissolving after hitting some sort of barrier.

“Inuyasha we need to take her away from her,” He nodded picking her up gently. Kagome frowned but knew this is what needed to be done. We couldn’t let her die. I walked over to Kagome placing an arm around her in a comforting matter.

“Let’s follow behind,” I suggested she nodded reaching up and holding on to my hand. We walked away from the village and into the woods. Inuyasha laid her against a tree and her soul collectors were able to come and fill her body back with souls of the dead. Kikyo slowly regained consciousness.

“Kikyo,” Inuyasha whispered when she had come too.

“Inuyasha.” Her voice was weak as she looked around, “Where am I?” She asked

“We had to take you out of the village,” He told her

“I see, so my soul collectors were not able to approach the village.” She asked seeming to already know the answer to that question.

“No,” Inuyasha answered leaning closer to her.

“What happen to them?” She asked looking over at me, I quickly looked away from her

“The Band of Seven? They retreated.” Inuyasha answered “And they took Suikotsu with them.” Kikyo looked over at Kagome

“Kagome?” She said, this startled Kagome a little, but she looked over at Kikyo “You must have seen it, the Sacred Jewel Shard in Suikotsu’s neck.” Kagome nodded

“I did, I saw the pure jewel shard become cloudy,” Kagome said sadly

“The Suikotsu you met went away after that, Kikyo,” I informed her looking back at her.

“It’s this place, it’s because of the land.” She informed us “This land is wicked, it does not allow anyone with a demonic aura approach, it is because Mount Hakurei is purifying the air of the areas that surround it.”

“I’ve heard of it before,” Miroku said “It is a sacred mountain which absolves and cleanses criminals.”

“That’s right, the man known as Dr. Suikotsu was allowed to stay because deep down inside, he had a pure heart,” Kikyo explained

“But his other personality the one that belongs to the band of seven, finally surfaced so he wasn’t able to stay.” Kagome finished for her.

“That’s why they retreated; they were too close to Mount Hakurei.” I pointed out

“Pure has become impure, impure has become pure. Good is Evil and Evil is Good. To live is to die and to die is to live. Yes, Mount Hakurei is indeed too pure.” Kikyo said Miroku hummed thinking on the information that Kikyo has given us.

“What are you thinking Miroku?” Asked Sango walking up next to him.

“Let’s go check it out,” He suggested “I’m curious,”

“Kikyo what about you?” Inuyasha asked her, if it wasn’t for my love of Bankotsu, I wouldn’t understand why he still had such feelings for her. I noticed Kagome turn away from the sight of them. I walked over to her placing a comfort hand on her shoulder. I heard something rustle in the bushes, we all looked over to see the two children from earlier and two others’ watching us.

“Lady Kikyo,” The oldest of them cried

“I wish to stay here, I want to stay close to those children,” Even after death she still had a good heart.


	6. Reunion

We were running after the scent of the Band of Seven, I looked around the area noticing where we were. _This is the land of the lord that killed them, the one who has Banryuu._  I frowned knowing what this meant, deep in my heart though I felt joy. I would see Bankotsu soon. I tried to not get my hopes up to high as I did not know what kind of reunion to expect.

I looked around trying to pinpoint exactly where we were. The lords castle wasn’t too far away, I could break off and locate him first. I frowned now sure how Inuyasha would react.

“I’ll find you later,” I announced making the decision, running off from them before they could ask any questions. I didn’t really have any desire to visit mount Hakurei. I ran towards where the castle was, and it wasn’t long before I picked up the familiar scent that was muddled with the smell of graveyard soil. _Bankotsu._  I knew I didn’t have much time knowing that the rest of the band was probably on their way to him. I tracked him to on top of a hill overlooking the castle. I stayed in the tree’s observing my surrounds to make sure no one was around.

I stared at him, staying as quiet as possible. He was cursing himself throwing balls of paper off the cliff side. I didn’t know why I was hesitating to come out of my hiding spot. My heart was racing as I stared at him. He looked no different than when he died. Almost as if he never did. His long braid blowing slightly in the window. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the woods closer to him. His head perked up feeling my presence. I held my hands close to my chest as my eyes began to water. I opened my mouth but couldn’t find my voice. He stood up and my instincts told me to step back, to go back to my hiding spot, but I was frozen in place.

“Natsumi,” He whispered turning around, I gasped when I finally saw his face, it was serious and hard to read but slowly a smile broke out and it made me start to smile my nerves fading away.

“Bankotsu!” I ran into him burring my face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up and twirling me around causing me to laugh. He lowered me back to my feet bring his hand up to my face rubbing my cheek with his thumb wiping the tears away.

“You have hardly aged,” He said taking in my features moving his fingers over the different areas of my face, remembering. He slowed at my mouth slowly moving his thumb over my lips. His face came closer and I raised up on my toes to meet him in a passionate kiss. My hands rest on his chest as he pulled me closer to him so that there was no space between us. When we parted, he rested his forehead on mine. We closed our eyes enjoying this small moment we had together, but I knew it couldn’t last long. Inuyasha would be getting impatient and begin wondering where I was. He pulled me into him embracing him. I looked past him over his shoulder at the castle.

“You’re here for Banryuu, aren’t you,” I asked resting my chin on his shoulder, I felt him laugh, he pulled away and turned to face the castle draping an arm around my shoulders.

“Of course, I am!” He laughed my nose twitched as I caught the scent of the rest of the band. “I can’t go anywhere without my companion,” I nodded in agreement before I sighed stepping out of his grip and turned to face him. He knew I had to go; he could see it on my face. He grabbed my hand stopping me from running off.

“I need to see you again,” He whispered pulling me into him again kissing me, this one was more urgent, hungry. I groaned as I broke away looking up into his eyes. He was making it very difficult to leave.

“Bankotsu, before I go, I have to ask you something,” I looked down at the grass he placed his hand under my chin lifting it gently to look at him waiting for me to go on. “I have run into the rest of the band, but it hasn’t been… it hasn’t been pleasant. But they’ve mentioned something that has me worried.” I admitted he looked at me curiously waiting for me to go on “Are you working for Naraku?” I finally blurted out; my ears twitched as I heard Ginkotsu not far off. I had to cut this conversation.  He looked out in the woods hearing the others approaching as well. He turned back to me frowning.

“Another time, I guess. I never stopped loving you Bankotsu, take your revenge, I won’t stop you.” I smirked looking away from him, he grabbed my arm stopping me from jumping. I shivered when I felt his breath on my neck.

“I’ll find you when the time is right,” He whispered in my ear kissing my cheek. I nodded knowing what he meant, I jumped down the cliff running off, I ran back to where I had left the others to pick up the scent. I followed it to a village.

“Hey guys!” I yelled running up to them, Inuyasha’s nose twitched and I held my breath waiting to see if he said anything, but he didn’t he must have known what I was up too. _Did the others tell him about Bankotsu and I?_ “Did you guys make it in to Mount Hakurei?” I asked curiously Miroku laughed nervously.

“There appears to be a barrier there, you would have found it most uncomfortable being a full demon.” Miroku informed me. We followed the path coming to a village. An old me stopped calling us.

“Hey what are you doing?” He asked us, we stopped looking up at him curiously, “don’t you know that if young folk like you wander around, here the men from the castle will capture you.” We looked up at him not understanding. He walked his way down to us.

“All the able body people in this area have been forcibly taken to the castle and there is no exception for travelers.” The old man explained

“For what reason is there a big battle coming up?” Miroku asked

“Don’t know, but it seems a warning note was sent to the castle. It said the castle treasure will be taken” I looked away my stomach twisting. I could feel Inuyasha’s gaze on me. I noticed a general on a horse riding up to us. One I recognized. I quickly turned my body tensing up.

“You there, identify yourself!” He demanded riding up to us, Miroku glanced at me my face, fear written all over it. If they recognized me, they would surely kill us.

“We are just harmless travelers,” Miroku answered the General.

“Do you take me for a fool?” He answered angrily “I am amazed demons would wander in our borders in broad daylight.”

“Hey, you got a problem with me?” Inuyasha asked angrily, the general pointed his spear at him making Inuyasha to flinch back.

“Leave this area immediately,” The General commanded I stomped on Inuyasha’s foot before he made the situation worse. The general rode back to his men.

“Do you know of the Band of Seven?” The old man asked us

“Please good sir, tell us what you know,” Miroku asked urgently

“The Band of Seven were mercenaries who wreaked havoc on these lands some time ago. The warrior we just met was the one responsible for executing the Band of Seven.” They all gasped and I could feel Inuyasha’s gaze on me understanding now why I stomped on his foot. My body trembled even though I tried to hide it. I knew there was a risk being in this area. “That man is a devil.” The old man walked away wishing us luck and I let out the breath I was holding in, tears flowing freely now. Kagome was quick to my side comforting me.

“It’s alright Natsumi. They didn’t see your face.” She soothed rubbing my back, I stood up and turned around facing Inuyasha. He looked at me with sympathy taking the sleeve of his Kimono and wiping my tears away. I knew what we were about to do.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Kagome asked, I looked over at her and then back and Inuyasha nodding.

“But before we go, there is something I need to tell you,” I said, he stopped eyeing me “I went and saw Bankotsu before, when I left.” He stared at me with a blank expression

“I know Natsumi, I could smell it on you.” He said turning around and walking off, I stared at his back in shock. I was expecting him to be angry. Maybe he was and was just hiding it. We started off for the castle and I felt panicked the closer we got. I started to smell smoke and blood, lots of blood. We started to run now as the scent of blood got stronger.

We arrived at the castle and I stopped at the gates that were destroyed. I caught the scent of wolf realizing Kouga had beat us there and before I could, Inuyasha went in. I took a deep breath before heading in, I could hear the voices inside recognizing Bankotsu instantly.

“You must be Inuyasha,” He said, “You have a strong resemblance to someone I know,” He pointed out, I stopped just before than entrance to the courtyard his word making me freeze I place hand on the wall next to me holding myself up from collapsing. Kagome stopped next to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her frowning.

“I can’t kill them,” I whispered to her, finally saying what I was feeling out loud, “I can’t do it Kagome.”

“I know, we don’t expect you to Natsumi, come on. We’re all right here for you.” She reassured both Sango and Miroku gave me a gentle smile, I nodded putting on a weak smile walking into the courtyard taking out my blades. I looked up meeting Bankotsu’s gaze, if he was shocked to see me, he did not show it. _Did they tell him I was with Inuyasha’s group?_

“Natsumi,” He whispered eyeing me. I calmly walked over standing next to me brother and Kouga. He looked at the two of us and I could see he was fitting the pieces together. “I understand now, Inuyasha is the brother you spoke to me about all those years ago.” I looked down at the dirt avoiding Inuyasha’s stare.

“That’s right Bankotsu, so you understand why I can’t let you kill him,” I looked back up at him meeting his gaze. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he started to laugh.

“This is an interesting turn of events, well no matter.” He raised up Banryuu getting ready to attack. I gripped my blades tighter getting into a fight stance. “I won’t go easy on you love,” I smirked at him my confidence rising, he always had a way of doing that.

“Didn’t expect you too,” We both knew neither of us would be able to kill the other. This wouldn’t be the first time we fought against each other. This is how we used to settle arguments. I heard Kagome gasp and looked at her through the corner of my eye.

“Be very careful, Inuyasha and Natsumi, the leader has three Sacred Jewel Shards in his neck,” I looked back at Bankotsu and he stood there calmly waiting for me to make my move.

“They belong to Kyokotsu and Mukotsu,” Bankotsu confirmed

“Huh, I was wondering why you were so feisty,” Kouga said

“Then that must mean Naraku gave Bankotsu the Jewel Shards.” Shippou said, Bankotsu glared at the fox demon.

“Reviving a bunch of low life murders like you? That does sound like Naraku,” Inuyasha said trying to taunt Bankotsu, my eye twitched from the little bit of anger and annoyance Inuyasha’s last statement.  I smack Inuyasha upside the head causing him to yelp, he quickly turned towards me.

“What the hell was that for!” He yelled angrily at me, I turned facing him

“Watch what you say Inuyasha!” I warned, he got in my face at that point.

“Just because you hung out with them doesn’t make them good people!” He yelled, I turned away from him crossing my arms knowing he was right.

“I know that.” I muttered, Bankotsu started to laugh at our little argument, smiling over at me. I couldn’t help the blush that appeared on my cheeks.

“Naraku told us to use the power of the Shikon Jewel shards to kill every last one of you,” He said pointing his halberd at us. I took that opportunity to attack, I jumped at him raising my blades and he lunge towards me. Our blades clashed in a dead lock, which surprised me. _Must be the Shikon Jewel shards._ I pushed back on him as hard as I could jumping back letting Inuyasha lunge toward him with his Tessaiga. I jumped back towards Kagome knowing the best thing I could do is protect her. I raised my blades watching the scene unfold. Jakotsu and Sango were fight each other and Miroku and Suikotsu were fighting each other. Koga was fighting with Renkotsu and manage to get him away from Ginkotsu’s canon.

“Stay near me, Kagome,” I commanded, and she nodded in understanding.

I heard a buzzing and looked up to see Naraku’s poisonous insects. They stopped right by Bankotsu.

“Don’t disturb me I want to deal with Inuyasha first,” He told the insect before looking back at Inuyasha, “Apparently I need to wrap things up quickly, so you better say your prayers Inuyasha!” He started to charge Inuyasha and I went to step forward, but Kagome grabbed a hold of my arm stopping.

“You’re the one that better start praying, now taste my Windscar!” Inuyasha’s attack went straight for Bankotsu, Kagome held on hard to me pulling me closer to her.

“Bankotsu!” I yelled as the Windscar hit its mark. I stared at Banryuu not seeing any move but then I saw his hand grab onto the handle. I couldn’t help the sigh of relief.

“You scratched my Banryuu!” Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha. Naraku’s insects got closer to him again and he looked up at them, “Alright, alright already! Inuyasha that’s all I have time for today.” He pointed his Halberd at Inuyasha. In the corner of my eye I saw Renkotsu jump onto to Ginkotsu and started heading towards Kagome and me.

“Fire!” He yelled and Ginkotsu fired one of his canyon’s. I moved quickly picking up Kagome and Shippou jumping out of the way from Ginkotsu’s blast. When we landed, Kagome fired one of her sacred arrows at Renkotsu, it flew right past his ear. The ground started to break from under her but Inuyasha was able to catch her. I jumped back avoiding the collapsing ground as well. I looked around for the Band of Seven to see that they were leaving the castle on Ginkotsu. I watched as Bankotsu disappeared.

“See ya!” I heard him yell

“I’m not letting you get away!” Inuyasha ran after the group but before he could leave the castle ground, the ground shook and out came Naraku. Naraku laughed.

“I must admit, I’m surprised you made it this far.” He said staring down at Inuyasha

“I don’t think its him Inuyasha.” Miroku said staring up at Naraku puppet

“Yeah I think it’s one of his puppets,” Kouga said, I smelt the air, and something was different, there was no scent of evil or demonic power coming from this puppet.

“Sango that’s a puppet, right?” Kagome asked her, I looked over at her.

“You can tell too then? This puppet is different.” Kagome nodded at me, Kouga went to attack the thing and the thing launched out a ton of tentacles coming after us, I sliced away a few and then Inuyasha used his windscar destroying the puppet.

Kagome knelt in front of the puppets remains and I walked over to her. Something about this stuff smelt different. There was no demonic aura around it either.

“What’s going on?” Inuyasha asked walking over to us

“There’s something strange about this demon puppet, it seems clean.” She said, this confused Inuyasha “It seems pure.” I nodded in agreement

“It smells like water and flowers,” I pointed out both Shippou and Sango agreed. Inuyasha caught onto the scent as well.

“Your right,” Something weird was going on. We left the castle stopping on a cliff that overlooked the land. Inuyasha came up with a plan to search till we found the same kind scent of the water and flower from the demon puppet.


	7. The Place We Once Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight Smut!
> 
> I have never written something like this before so I'm sorry if it isn't all that good.

We made camp in the woods, the sun was setting, and I sat staring into the flames of our fire glancing over at Inuyasha every now and again. I thought back to what Bankotsu said when I met him on the cliff. _I’ll find you when the time is right._ It was something we used to say to each other whenever we had to go our separate ways. It was like a coded goodbye. There was a hidden waterfall in this area, and it is where I would meet back up with the band.

I glanced back over at Inuyasha to see that he was now asleep. I looked around the camp to see the others as well were asleep. I stood up as quietly as I could to not wake them and headed off to that spot.

I stopped in front of the cave that would lead to the hidden grove, vines hiding the entrance. I could smell him meaning he was already here. I looked behind me checking to see if anyone had followed. I didn’t spot anyone or catch any scent. I pushed away the vines covering the cave entrance going in. I walked through the cave the sound of the waterfall reaching my ears as I got further through. I finally reached the ended walking into the grove. Bankotsu was sitting on a rock tossing pebbles into the water, a fire already made close to him with a blanket already laid out. I smirked walking up to him, he turned to look at me when he heard my footsteps.

“Good, you remember our saying.” He said smiling at me, I nodded with a shy smile. He got up from the rock he was sitting on walking over to me. He reached up gently touching my cheek I leaned into his hand closing my eyes. “why are you acting so shy?” He asked confused, I chuckled softly, taking a few steps closer.

“It’s been awhile,” I whispered leaning up to meet his lips. When we parted, he pecked my nose grabbing my hand and leading me over to the fire. We sat down on the blanket he laid out. I leaned against him once he sat down staring into the fire. He reached up gripping my shoulders starting to massage them, I hummed in pleasure as he worked out the knots in my muscles.

“You’re so tense,” He commented, I chuckled looking up at him with a smile, quickly kissing him turning back to the fire.

“Considering what I’ve seen the past few days, I’d say I have a reason to be tense.” His chest shook from his laugh

“I guess you do,” he said moving his hands from my shoulder to around my waist. I looked over at the water that looked very inviting. I got up turning around reaching for him, he took my hands and I helped him up going over to the edge of the water. He stayed a few steps back watching me intently. I turned around to face the water slowly taking off my armor, letting it fall to the floor with a clash and then I got to my Kimono.

I undid my sash letting it fall. I looked back at him his expression was blank, but his eyes stared. His dark eyes growing darker with lust. I looked down at his hands to see they were balled into fist. I smirked turning back. I slowly let my Kimono fall off my body exposing my naked skin, I heard him suck in a breath. I walked into the water until I covered my chest. The water felt nice; it had been sometime since I was able to bathe. I submerged myself completely washing my hair of dirt. When I came back up Bankotsu was there. He had undone his braid, I reached out running my hand through his hair pushing it out of his face.

He snaked a hand around my waist pulling me against him. His breathing was quick, and I could feel him against me. I looked into his eyes his mouth hovering over mine. He reached down grabbing my thighs pulling me up, I wrapped my legs around him and he kissed me before entering me. I moaned into the kissed.

He moved slowly savoring this moment, remembering everything about my body once again. I broke the kiss for some air before biting into his shoulder muffling another moan. He groaned from the pleasure starting to move faster. I felt the knot in my stomach begin to build as he brought me closer. I kissed up his neck and back to his mouth kissing him hungrily. He moved faster now and soon a wave of pleasure washed over me, I threw my head back letting out a breathy moan. He was quick to follow as I clenched around him. His head resting against my chest once he was finished.

I ran my hand through his hair holding him close to me as we caught our breath. He lifted me off him setting me back down in the water. We walked out getting dressed. I yawned sitting down on the blanket. He laid down next to me pulling me down gently with him. I stared into his eyes. A tear slowly fell from my eye and he reached up wiping it away.

“I missed you,” I whispered sadly, he frowned pulling me into him. I buried my nose into his chest, his scent still smelt the same, but it was the new smell of graveyard soil that reminded me he wasn’t truly alive. That he was only here because Naraku aloud it.

“I’m so sorry for leaving,” He whispered into my hair, I shook my head pulling away just enough to look at him.

“It wasn’t your fault,” I said with a small smile. He smiled back. “Did you get him, the general?” He smirked; his eyes went dark remembering the kill. I knew I shouldn’t take pleasure in the death of someone but after what that man did. I hope he paid.

“I took his head, don’t you worry.” He said with an evil grin, I smiled nuzzling back into him. _Good_. “Natsumi, earlier you asked me a question, if we were working for Naraku,” I nodded remembering.

“I know the answer now,” I pointed out looking up at him with a silly grin, he looked deep in thought

“Can we trust him?” He asked suddenly, I slowly frowned shaking my head.

“No, I wouldn’t,” I rolled onto my back staring up at the stars. “He is the reason why my brother was pinned to a tree all those years ago. Nothing good happens when he is around.”

“I thought so,” He muttered, it was silent for a moment “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, I turned my head to look at him confused on what he was talking about. We had already talked about Inuyasha being pinned to that tree all those years ago.

“We already have Bankotsu.” I said with a grin, he shook his head

“No, I mean about that day. They day I died.” I sucked in a breath my eyes starting to water. I turned away so he wouldn’t see my tears. He reached over grabbing my chin turning me back to face him, but I couldn’t bring my eyes to look at him. “Don’t turn away from me,” He demanded, I nodded my head but kept my gaze elsewhere. He waited for me to be ready I let out a shaky breath.

“After that day, I came back here. I stayed here with a plan to collect your bodies and properly bury you here,” I turned to look up at him “Obviously, that didn’t work out so well.” He chuckled softly kissing my forehead.

“Obviously not, come on let’s sleep while we can,” he laid back and I rest my head on his chest he started rubbing my back, I hummed in satisfaction slowly drifting off to sleep to the rise and fall of his chest. 

* * *

I woke up before Bankotsu the next morning. I sat up stretching before looking down at him, a soft smile forming on my lips. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I smiled moving a stray hair out of his face. He twitched and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled seeing me there. He sat up stretching out. The sun was just starting to rise. I looked up at the sky frowning, knowing it was time we had to say goodbye again. I looked over at Bankotsu and he was trying to braid his hair. I scooted behind him swatting his hands away running my fingers through his hair to get the knots out.

We sat in silence just enjoying the few moments we had left before we had to go our separate ways once again. I finished his braid and patted his shoulders before standing up walking over to my armor to get it put back on. Bankotsu and I’s armor was similar, he had gotten it for me early into my time with the band. He helped me tie my chest and shoulder plate into place and then helped adjust my Kimono. I chuckled at how domestic this was, he looked up at me with a curious grin. I shook my head laughing a little.

“It’s nothing,” I laughed helping him with his armor now.

“No, tell me,” He laughed, I adjust the straps to get his armor in-place tightening it.

“This is just so domestic of us, it’s like we really did get married,” I sucked in a breath at the last word. Marriage. Bankotsu reached up grabbing my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry we never got to,” I moved in front of him pulling him into a kiss, I smiled up at him

“Don’t be, I never needed it to be official to know I would love you forever and you me,” He smiled back at me kissing me again. He picked up Banryuu and I grabbed my belt that had my blades attached strapping it to me. We walked out of the grove hand in hand. I yelped when he pulled me in suddenly, kissing me when we got to the end of the cave. I closed my eyes kissing him back, when we parted I was breathing heavily. He reached up brushing my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

“I’ll see you again?” He asked, I grinned slowly walking out of his grasp but not letting go of his hand.

“I’ll find you when the time is right,” I whispered before letting go letting our fingertips brush as I sprinted off back to Inuyasha and the others.


	8. Hijiri Island

When I made it back to the group Inuyasha was throwing a fit over something and I didn’t see Sango or Kirara. Miroku noticed me and said something to Inuyasha, Inuyasha quickly turned looking at me angrily. Kagome tried to grab ahold of him, but he shook her off stomping his way over to me.

“Where the hell have you been?” He asked when he got up to me, his nose twitched, and I know he caught the scent of Bankotsu. I crossed my arms keeping a blank expression. “You smell of graveyard soil, Natsumi,” He spat, I glared at him.

“If you must know, I was with Bankotsu,” I said plainly, his nostrils flared

“Are you forgetting that he is trying to kill us Natsumi!” He yelled at me, I tried to stay calm

“Of course, I haven’t forgotten,” I said through gritted teeth

“Inuyasha, there is more here than you know. Your sister is in love with Bankotsu,” Miroku said hoping to calm the situation, I kept my eyes on Inuyasha as his face went from anger to confusion and back to anger.

“You what?” He said barely above a whisper, my eye started to twitch as I started to get more nervous now. He was angry, really angry.

“Um…yes… that’s true but in my defensive at the time he was not trying to kill you when I fell in love with him,” I muttered playing with my fingers “Look let’s just forget this whole thing, where are we going?” I asked nervously walking past Inuyasha then quickly running over to Kagome.

“Oh no, we are not done talking Natsumi, I can smell him ALL over you!” Inuyasha yelled my face went bright red as he just announced my nightly activities to the whole group, and this must have also upset Kagome.

“Inuyasha,” She muttered angrily, _oh no._ “Sit boy!” She screamed, the enchanted beads around his neck flashed and he face planted into the ground. I winced at the impact. Inuyasha lifted himself up.

“What the hell was that for?” He yelled at Kagome, she glared at him in way that scared me as well. She linked arms with me turning away from him.

“Because you deserved it!” She yelled at him, she started dragging me off with the others in tow. “Come on Natsumi!” I let her pull me away from where we were, too afraid to refuse her.

“We’ll check the other lakes and rivers around here then,” Kagome said, I nodded agreeing with her. Inuyasha pouted behind us with Miroku.

“Up here!” A shout came from above us after we had walked for a while. I looked up to see Sango and Kirara. She landed walking over to us.

“How did it go?” Kagome asked her with a smile, I looked between them confused.

“Not good,” She said disappointedly “The mountain barrier, it’s even stronger than before.” _Oh, that’s where she went._

“I thought so, we’ll never be able to break through it,” Miroku said frowning.

“One thing is for sure, Naraku has been close by no doubt about it. Which means we’ll just have to check every water way around the mountain.” Inuyasha said, we all nodded in agreement not seeing any other way around. Inuyasha still kept his distance from me as we walked, I sighed, and Kagome looked up at me.

“He will get over it eventually,” She assured, I gave a small smile and a swift nod.

“I know, it’s just an unfortunate situation,” I muttered the last part I looked off into the distance thinking over the past few days. From seeing Kyokotsu to spending the night with Bankotsu. It brought up so many memories and feelings that I had buried deep just to survive after they were gone. We had walked in silence for a while before Kagome spoke up again.

“Can I ask you something Natsumi?” She asked breaking me out of my thoughts, I looked at her nodding, “If Bankotsu is trying to kill Inuyasha, where does that leave you exactly?” I looked out towards the mountain, trying to figure out the best way to answer that question.

“He knows I would die for my brother just as he would for the members of the band.” I looked back over at her, “But we also know, we could never actually kill each other. When I saw him last night, we didn’t mention what was going on at all. We just enjoyed being with each other again.” The thought brought a small smile to my lips. Her smile was full of sympathy for me, but I didn’t mind. We all knew how this was going to end. If Inuyasha didn’t kill him, Naraku would never let him live with the Jewel Shards.

“Do you think he knows not to trust Naraku?” She asked me curiously. I nodded my head.

“Yes, he knows but even so, it won’t stop him from fighting.” I sighed looking back at Inuyasha, he was still pouting but I could tell he was listening in by the way his ear twitched. “He’s fighting for his life and the bands, just as we are.” Kagome nodded in understanding,

“I guess I never thought of it that way,” I looked ahead seeing a village coming into view on the border of a lake.

As we walked into the village there was a conversation that caught our interest. It was a boy in the village trying to convince some of the boat man to let him borrow a boat to get across the lake to a sacred island in the lake. Inuyasha confronted the boy and he took us to his home that looked over the village and the lake. The boy pointed out to the lake; you could faintly see an island out there behind a cloud of mist.

“See out there, near the center of this lake? There is an island that is forbidden to common folk.” The boy turned looking back at us. We sat gathered in a room with both the young boy and his three sisters.

“The duty of village headman has been passed down to the males in my family, only the select few have been allowed to set foot on the island to tend to Saint Hakushin and his temple.” The boy informed us

“Hmm, Saint Hakushin, you say?” Asked Miroku curiously

“Yes, he was a wise monk. Who lived over a hundred years ago.” The boy explained “He became a living buddha and is enshrined in a temple on the island”

“A living buddha?” Inuyasha asked, I was curious as well as to what that meant never hearing about it before.

“It’s a phenomenon called sokushinbutsu,” Miroku explained, “A monk of great virtue meditates and fast until his death. Eventually, his body mummifies, and it is then that he attains nirvana.”

“So, were talking about a dried-up old prune of a monk,” Inuyasha said leaning his head on one hand looking at Miroku unamused.

“Watch it, you might regret that,” Miroku warned, I shook my head a bit disturbed by this act.

“I can’t believe humans do this to themselves,” I muttered to no one in particular.

“You said your father hasn’t returned home from his journey?” Kagome asked the boy changing the subject, the boy’s face sadden

“Right, he’s been gone over two weeks.” He said “It started when a strange light fell on the island. Father said he was concerned about the temple.”

“What do you mean about a strange light?” Kagome asked

“What else, it had to been Naraku.” Inuyasha said as if it was obvious.

“Shintaro, you cannot solve this on your own,” One of the boy’s sisters told him

“I know elder sister, but our father always told me to take care of things if anything were to happen to him,” He told his sister, he was very mature for such a young boy.

“I heard the villagers mention something about a curse,” Inuyasha asked the boy suspiciously.

“The villagers are mistaken. Father protected the village all his life so there has to be a reason for his failure to return!” The boy explained

“Let’s check it out Inuyasha,” Kagome said leaning down towards him, I nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, something doesn’t sound right about that island.” He agreed. Shintaro smiled at the news that we were willing to help him.

“You will go then? You would do that for me?” he asked in shock

“Of course, we will,” Shippou reassured “It’s only natural for you to feel worry about your father.”

“Thank you, friends. I will guide you across the lake to the island. The area is always shrouded in mist and its very dangerous if you do not know your way there.” With that we headed back down to the village to get a boat. Inuyasha scared some of the villagers into letting us use one.

We headed out across the lake, quickly getting into the mist. We had barely made it halfway across when I could feel the effects of the aura. My body felt sick and I could feel sweat forming on my face. I leaned down dipping my hand into the water to cool off. I looked over at Shippou who was already completely feeling the effects of the aura.

“Maybe I should have stayed back,” I grumbled leaning my head on the edge of the boat side. Kagome sighed rubbing my back gently.

“It must be the aura of Hijiri Island,” Sango said looking at Shippou, Kirara and me. The sickness was getting worse and worse the closer we got, I wanted to crawl into a ball and call it good for the day.

“Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad for you Natsumi,” Inuyasha mocked, I glared up at him

“Shut up,” I grumbled at him not having any energy to argue with him or defend myself.

“Look that’s mount Hakushin just beyond the mountain. At the base of the mountain is place of purification.” The boy pointed out; I turned my head so I could see the mountain.

“Place of purification?” Kagome asked him

“It’s a temple built by the wise one himself. If you pray there, they say all of your sins will be absolved.” The boy answered, we started to approach the island “That’s Hijiri island, there are rocks everywhere, if the boats hit one…” The boat rocked suddenly, and I felt water on my feet.

“Great thanks for the warning.” Inuyasha said annoyed. He grabbed Kagome and the boy, I managed to pull myself up climbing onto a rock with Sango, she helped Miroku out of the water. I grabbed on to my knees breathing deeply. _This is miserable._ Sango took one of my arms draping it across her shoulders as we walked onto the island, I cringed as we hit the barrier, but we pushed through. I sniffed the air. The island was completely covered in a purple-pink flower.

“These flowers smell familiar,” I muttered sitting down on the ground at Sango’s feet. Miroku put Shippou in my lap.

“You alright Shippou and Natsumi?” I gave him a thumbs up even though my head was starting to feel extremely dizzy and heavy.

“Sure, I’m doing great.” Shippou muttered groaning in pain.

“The scent is overpowering Kirara too.” Sango said, I heard Kirara meow in pain as well.

“These flowers did not used to grow here before,” The boy said looking at the flower covered ground. I looked up and saw what must have been the small temple, appear out of the mist. The boy ran forward but soon tripped over something that was hidden in the flowers. I managed to get up dragging my feet to follow everyone closer.

“It’s my father!” The boy cried out, I looked on the ground to see a skeleton. _Odd._

“You said it’s only been two weeks?” I asked the boy and he nodded holding onto Kagome as she comforted him. “This looks like a demons work, Inuyasha” I muttered, he nodded in agreement

“Okay but for what reason?” Kagome asked, I plopped myself down again looking down at Shippou, he laid still in my arms groaning.

“What’s make this island so special?” Inuyasha asked no one in particular. Kagome gasped standing up quickly, I looked at her confused and followed her gaze to the temple.

“I sense a Shikon Jewel Shard,” She said all of us staring at the temple.

“Damn, it’s about time you show up, making me wait so long in here,” It was Bankotsu’s voice, a ball of lightening shot out at us from the temple, I was barely able to dodge it stumbling over my feet trying to keep ahold of Shippou. “This place makes even a human like me feel sick. It must be even more trying for a half demon like you. Huh Inuyasha?” He taunted, Bankotsu’s eyes landed on me and I looked away not liking that he could see me like this. He chuckled to himself.

“Having a hard time there Natsumi?” He taunted with a wicked grin, I groaned mustering up the best glare I could, that probably wasn’t all that threatening. _Ass._ I groaned falling back into the flowers with a loud thud. The sky was spinning. I heard Bankotsu laugh even harder.

“Hey Inuyasha, I think… I think I’m going to sit this one out,” I muttered raising my hand before letting it drop.

“Did you do all this Bankotsu?” Inuyasha asked accusingly

“Ha, don’t look at me. I was only told to wait here nothing more than that,” Bankotsu answered.

“Careful around him Inuyasha, Bankotsu’s halberd has sacred jewel shards in it,” Kagome yelled over at him in warning.

“That’s right, it got scared during our little match that day, so I used Jewel Shards to repair it.” Bankotsu said, I managed to sit up on my elbows to see what was going on. “Now, let’s finish this off Inuyasha” They both charged each other clashing their blades. Bankotsu’s attacks seemed stronger now with the Jewel Shards in Banryuu.

“I’m sick of you,” Inuyasha yelled getting ready to send an attack, “Wind Scar!” He yelled but nothing happened. We all stared confused on what was happening. _Where is the Wind Scar?_ I gasped when it started to make sense.

“Now I get it! Now I know why he told me to fight you here,” Bankotsu said swing his Banryuu at Inuyasha who was quick to block it.

“Inuyasha!” I yelled, he glanced over at me “Too pure!” Was all I was able to get out before falling back down as another fit of dizziness came over me again.

“That’s right, the Tessaiga’s demonic power must be purifying,” Miroku said catching on to what I meant. I could hear the clashes of the swords but was unable to find the strength to prop myself up again. I took a deep breath closing my eyes. I forced myself to sit up just to see Inuyasha flying back at me. He crashed into me and Shippou with a thud and I groaned in pain from the impact.

“You alright Natsumi?” He asked but before I could answer, Bankotsu lunged at him and his Banryuu’s attack landed right next to me almost cutting my leg off.

“Bankotsu!” I yelled angrily at him he only laughed going after Inuyasha again. I forced myself up going over to Miroku.

“Let me see Shippou,” Miroku demanded, I handed him over and he ran off into the flowers. I watched as he rubbed some of his Sutra’s on Shippou tossing them into the flowers. One of the Sutra’s revealed the source of the barrier. He set Shippou down in the field and ran over to where the sutra was purified. Stabbing his staff at whatever was creating the barrier he was shot back. I groaned again falling onto Sango’s feet. She looked down at me with sympathetic eyes. 

“Hold on Natsumi,” She said “Miroku is trying to get rid of the barrier,” I gave her a thumbs up. Only a few moments later I started to feel better. I sat up blinking and looking around. All the flowers had now vanished. I stood up taking a deep breath.

“Finally,” I muttered smiling at Sango, stretching like I had just woken up.

“Don’t think this will save you Inuyasha,” Bankotsu lifted Banryuu resting it on his shoulder, “Because as you see, I’m feeling stronger now to. Now that that disgusting barrier is gone.” I went to grab one of my blades and Bankotsu pointed Banryuu at me making stop. “I don’t think so Natsumi, this is between me and your brother.” I frowned moving my hand away from my blade. I could tell Inuyasha was starting to feel better, but his arm was bleeding. Not only could I smell it, I could see it dripping down his arm.

“Now show me this Wind Scar of yours,” Bankotsu said pointing his halberd at Inuyasha.

“Thanks for the invite,” Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga releasing the Wind Scar and Bankotsu smirked unfazed by it, spinning his Halberd.

“Dragon power!” He yelled a pink wave of energy came out of Banryuu and blocked the Wind Scar. Bankotsu was coming at Inuyasha and Inuyasha was just standing there stunned. He moved at the last second. He used the Tessaiga as a rest to hold himself up. Kirara ran out to Inuyasha transforming to try an aide him.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled “Bankotsu is using the power of the jewel shards in his Halberd!” Inuyasha smirked at this information but Bankotsu was quick to react spinning his Halberd above his head.

“I won’t fall for that again; do you only have one battle move?” He yelled he stuck his Halberd in the ground using it launch him into the clouds. Dark clouds started to spin around, thunder forming in the clouds and around his Halberd.

“Dragon thunder!” He yelled a ball of thunder forming “Even I can’t predict where the thunder will strike.” I gasped, I stared running looking for any cover as large bolts of lightning stuck the ground in random spots. I tried dodging the hits but was hit almost dead on and sent flying back.  The world going dark. I came too what must have been only a few moments later. I groaned as my body ached. I coughed feeling a sharp pain in my chest. _A broken rib?_

“Natsumi? Kagome?” I heard Inuyasha yell, I turned my head just enough to see Inuyasha not to far from me. We made eye contact and I groaned from the pain grabbing my chest my body clenching up.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha yelled, I turned my head some more to see Kagome and the others passed out, scattered around the island. _Damn it._  I scrunched my eyes as I tried to move screaming out in pain. _Definitely a few broken ribs._ I looked behind me seeing Inuyasha trying to crawl to Kagome but falling back to the ground. Bankotsu stepped right in front of him. My heart began to speed up from fear and I started to crawl towards him.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” He said to him calmly “I was telling the truth that I couldn’t predict where the lightening would strike. You lie their little worm; I’ll hack you and your sword to pieces.” He started spinning his Banryuu, I mustered up what strength I could lifting myself of the ground charging at Bankotsu.

“No!” I screamed one of my blades drawn blocking his attack, giving Inuyasha enough time to move in front of me to attack Bankotsu.

“Dammit Natsumi!” I heard Bankotsu yell in frustration. I fell to the ground again screaming from the pain as my chest hit the ground.

“Dammit, this is between us!” Inuyasha yelled sending attack after attack at Bankotsu but he was blocking them so easily. “Why did you have to get my friend involved! Don’t you care for my sister? You could have killed her!”

“Quit being naïve, it doesn’t work for you. Your sister can handle more than you know!” Bankotsu jumped back from Inuyasha drawing power from the blade again sending it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used the backlash wave on the demonic power of the attack. Bankotsu sent another one and Inuyasha blocked it again. I tried crawling over to the others but groaned from my injuries. Black spots starting to blur my vision, I coughed and felt blood drip from my mouth. It seemed like the last attack from Inuyasha would finally do it and I felt tears in my eyes as I stared at Bankotsu. _Is this it?_ I couldn’t help but be sad for the possibility of his death again.

Suddenly an object flew out stopping Inuyasha’s attack purifying the Tessagia making it transform back. The lights that burst from the object, seemed to heal some of my wounds as they fell over me and I was able to sit up.

“Inuyasha that Vajra was at the core of the sacred barrier! It would seem Saint Hakushin is allied with Bankotsu.” Miroku yelled. I lifted myself off the ground grabbing my blade. Bankotsu smirked.

“It seems he wants me to finish you quickly,” Bankotsu started spinning the halberd again, “I have to admit it bothers me that he doesn’t have faith in my abilities,” He lunged at Inuyasha again and I ran after him to try and block the attack.

A scared arrow suddenly hit Bankotsu’s arm and I looked over at Kagome who had her bow drawn. This stopped Bankotsu’s attack. I stopped in front of Inuyasha staring at Bankotsu’s arm. It was bone. His flesh was gone, arrow caught between the bones.

Saint Hokushin’s artifact began to glow again, Bankotsu quickly grabbed me and the island around us started disappearing.

“Inuyasha,” I yelled trying to pull out of Bankotsu’s grasp but he only held on tighter.

“Don’t,” Bankotsu demanded quietly, Inuyasha went to attack but there was a barrier around Bankotsu and I.

“Natsumi!” Was all I heard as we disappeared.


	9. The Afterlife

We appeared somewhere shrouded in mist and I immediately fell to my knees from a wave of nausea. _This is just like Hijiri island._ I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness, the barrier here was much stronger than the island.

I could hear Bankotsu talking to someone. I shook my head trying to focus.

“Huh, you’re really fighting this,” I looked up at Bankotsu weakly, my forehead was dripping with sweat as I tried to fight to stay conscious. He knelt in front of me, grabbing my chin making me look up at him, he had a smirk on his face.

“Why did…you…take me?” I managed to get out through heavy breathes, his smirk grew and then I felt something hit my head hard, knocking me unconscious.

When I started to come too, I could hear a waterfall. I groaned moving to sit up grabbing the back of my head, rubbing the spot I got hit.

“You’re awake!” I opened my eyes to see Jakotsu. I smiled pulling him into a hug making him giggle. I pulled away looking around. We were back at the grove, but I didn’t see Bankotsu. “Bankotsu should be back soon if that’s who you’re looking for,” Jakotsu said noticing my questioning gaze. He gave me a wink before moving over to sit next to me. I sat up all the way.

“How are you?” I asked looking at Jakotsu. He shrugged with a bored look on his face.

“I’ve been waiting to fight that yummy brother of yours again but Bankotsu won’t let me,” He pouted, I shook my head but had a small smile on my face.

“I’m not sure if I should be pleased or disturbed by that,” I laughed, and he did as well. I thought back to Inuyasha and the others wondering if they were okay. Inuyasha was pretty banged up when Bankotsu took me.

“So, you’re finally awake!” I looked over towards the entrance of the grove to see Bankotsu walking up to us. He set Banryuu down and I glared at him. “Oh, don’t give me that,” He laughed, I got up marching up to him but before I could yell at him, he pulled me into a kiss, and I forgot what I was mad at about. But only for a second.

“Why am I here?” I asked him, he closed his eyes before turning just enough for me to see past him. I looked at him and he motioned his head telling me to look. I looked where he glanced, and my face softened. Kyokotsu’s armor and bones rested against a tree and next to that was Mukotsu’s box of poisons and his bones.

“You said you wanted to rebury us here, didn’t you?” His voice was soft, I could tell he was hurt by their loss. I nodded my head giving him a gentle smile. People called them heartless and cold blooded, but I knew the truth. They did have hearts, just only for a select few. The three of us got to digging the graves which took about an hour to dig and bury. I collected flowers around the grove setting them on the two graves once we were done.

“Come on,” Bankotsu said, I looked at him over my shoulder questioningly he picked up Banryuu resting it on his shoulder “I want to see the tomb,” I walked up to him touching his shoulder and he stopped but kept his head down.

“Bankotsu, are you sure?” I asked cautiously, he just nodded and started to walk with me following behind him.

I followed him on to the road as we headed toward the Band of Seven’s Tomb. I had only been to the tomb once and it was in the middle of the night to avoid being recognized. It was on the one-year anniversary of their deaths and they were still feared in the area, there story still be told as a scary bedtime story. When we got to the tomb, he sat down in front of it and he stared at it in silence.

I kept an eye on him but gave him some privacy standing back towards the trees. I leaned against a tree with my arms tucked into the sleeves of my kimono across my chest.

“Pft, ridiculous,” I looked at him curiously, something irritated him, he stood up “once you’re dead, you’re dead.” I heard him say before he turned walking over to me. He reached out to me and I grabbed his hand and he helped me down off the small hill and we began walking down the path.

He kept his head down as we walked, I wanted to ask him what was bothering him or what was on his mind, but something kept me quiet. I gasped quietly when I noticed Kikyo walking towards us, she stopped when she saw Bankotsu. I looked down at the ground trying not to make eye contact with her. We walked past her, and I almost thought she hadn’t noticed me. _She must see his jewel shards._

“Tell me, are you the one they call Kikyo?” Bankotsu asked stopping suddenly, I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

“And you are with the Band of Seven,” she responded, he chuckled, and we continued to walk. “You are also the one that stole Natsumi’s heart.” I waited to see if he would react, but he didn’t. Just kept his eyes closed as we walked his hand still grasping mine.

“Wait!” she shouted at us, we stopped again but did not turn to face her.

“What do you want of me?” he asked no emotion in his voice

“Just curious, you’re supposed to kill me. Are you not?” She asked he chuckled again turning towards her.

“I don’t know. Naraku never gave me orders to do so,” I heard her draw her bow. I turned to face her side stepping to be in front of Bankotsu blocking her from shooting him with her sacred arrow. She eyed me curiously. Bankotsu placed a gentle hand on my shoulder letting me know it was okay. I stepped back next to him not taking my eyes of Kikyo. “Ahh, I’ve heard the rumors about you. Natsumi did tell me you were beautiful when she spoke of the woman her brother had fallen in love with. You want to take me on do you?” He lifted Banryuu off his shoulder pointing it at her. I tensed up. _Inuyasha would never forgive me if I let him kill Kikyo._ “I accept your challenge.” He said, we stood there for only a few minutes, but it felt so much longer as my nerves rose from each second.

“Bankotsu,” I whispered, he shot me a small glare telling me to be quiet.

“What’s stopping you? Come on, take the first shot.” He taunted, I eyed him questioningly. It seemed like he was testing her.

“I want to know what it is you’re after. Why do you continue to kill? Even after being resurrected.” She asked him her arrow still drawn. “What reason could you possibly have for doing so.”

“Now that’s a strange question,” He seemed to be enjoying the conversation, “I don’t really have a reason for killing people. I have always been this way. Before my death and after being revived.” Kikyo lowered her arrow and I relaxed but continued to watch her carefully keeping an emotionless expression on my face.

“In the world we live in, it’s sometime necessary to kill in order to survive. But you died once, so why not stop your evil wrong doings?” She asked, I could tell she was trying to understand Bankotsu.

“Ha! I’m a mercenary through and through and what I do is thoroughly enjoyable,” He lifted Banryuu straight up admiring the blade. Kikyo looked over at me but I remained unbothered by his words. “People talk about heaven and hell all the time. But once a mortal is dead, that’s the end of it.” I felt a hint of sadness at that. _Does he really think that?_ Kikyo stared at him, her face had always seemed to be so cold. Now that she was one of the living dead, it seemed even colder.

“Natsumi, do you also think there is nothing for you after this life?” She asked looking directly at me, I looked down at the ground but remained silent.

“I have no interest in the so-called other worlds. I do as I please, with no fear of the afterlife.” He said with such confidence in his words. He pointed Banryuu back at her.

“You say that to convince yourself, don’t you? It’s pathetic. Trying to make excuse for your wicked actions,” Anger flared in my chest at her words, but I remained calm not letting my emotions take control. Bankotsu shouldered Banryuu and if her words had any truth to them, he didn’t show it.

“Natsumi, tell me.” I looked up meeting her gaze, “How can you love such a man?” I glanced over at Bankotsu and then smiled.

“You can’t choose who you fall in love with, Kikyo. You should know that better than anyone,” I stood up straight holding onto Bankotsu’s hand a little tighter. “There is more to the Band of Seven, than you think.”

“I know one thing, Kikyo. Dead people like you and I will probably share the same fate. You should worry about yourself,” he narrowed his eyes at her, pulling me a little closer to him. “Don’t be so concerned about the choices Natsumi and I make.” We turned to continue off, “Well, it doesn’t really matter. Let’s just enjoy the time we have here on earth.”

We didn’t talk as we walked, I looked around not sure where we were head. I looked at Bankotsu, he was thinking about something. _Could be thinking about what Kikyo had said?_ I looked down at our hands, he held tightly as if he was afraid, I would fade away if he let go.

“Bankotsu,” He hummed letting me know he was listening, “Do you really think there is nothing after death?” I asked, he looked at me from the corner of his eye for a moment before looking back ahead.

“Let’s not talk about it,” He said, I nodded dropping the subject. I looked ahead noticing the mountain as we walked closer.

“Where are we going?” I asked, he chuckled, and I yelped when he pulled me into him suddenly catching by the waist. He reached up cupping my face. He kissed me softly. I closed my eyes savoring the kiss leaning into him. When he pulled back, he reached down grabbing my hand again and we started to walk.

“Did Naraku tell you to kill me?” I asked him, he glanced over at me eyeing me curiously a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“No,” He said, I let out a breath that I was holding in waiting for his response. He stopped at the corner of the stream and appeared to be listening to the insect. _Must be giving him information._ I waited patiently for whatever it was we were waiting for.

“Bankotsu!” I looked behind me over my shoulder to see Renkotsu walking up to us, “What a surprise.” I could smell his nervousness. _What are you hiding?_ Renkotsu looked at me nodding in greeting. “Natsumi,”

“Renkotsu,” I turned to face him, tucking my hands into my sleeves.

“Hey Renkotsu, I heard the news from the insects. Our friend Ginkotsu bit the dust, did he?” Bankotsu kept his expression blank as he spoke to him. _Does he see how nervous Renkotsu is acting?_

“Uh yeah,” He answered

“That’s a terrible shame,” Bankotsu turned away from him and he spoke almost sarcastically, “Especially considering all the time you spent reconstructing him so adeptly.” I could see Renkotsu shaking from where I stood. Bankotsu looked back at him from over his shoulder.

“I’m glad about one thing, at least you’re still alive. Suikotsu went after Sesshomaru and he’s dead too.” Renkotsu looked surprised by the news.

“Suikotsu?” He asked

“And you know what that means,” Renkotsu looked at the ground, Bankotsu walked up to him, “There’s only you, me and Jakotsu left. I’m going to be depending on you now more than ever.” He reached up, putting an arm around Renkotsu’s shoulder patting it. He was much shorter than Renkotsu.

“Yeah,” Renkotsu muttered, I eyed him carefully as Bankotsu walked back over to me.

“Natsumi,” I looked at Bankotsu, “Can you locate there remains and bury them with Kyokotsu and Mukotsu?” I gave a small node before taking off to locate the remains. I looked around the cliffs for some signs of battle and smelt the air for any scent. Ginkotsu’s was easy enough to find and there wasn’t much left of him to bury.

Suikotsu was harder to find but I eventually found him. I ran back to the grove setting the remains down so I could dig the two holes for them. When I was done, I collected more flowers to place on top of their graves. One day I would get grave markers for them. As I left, I looked back at them, it really was peaceful. _I hope you found peace._ I took off back towards the scent of Bankotsu. I knew if I didn’t return, he would be upset.

I picked up the scent of fresh blood, I followed it. When I got there, it was group of men and from the way they were killed it looked to be done by Jakotsu’s sword. I looked around the area trying to spot him but couldn’t see anyone, so I followed his scent.

I looked up at the sky as the sun was setting. My ear twitched when I heard laughter. I smirked knowing those laughs running towards the sound. I spotted Jakotsu and Bankotsu sitting on the deck of a hut. They both waved at me as I walked up to them.

“So, you didn’t run off.” Bankotsu smirked, I shook my head sitting down next to him. I yawned once off my feet, running all over the place today really took it out of me. Bankotsu wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. The three of us watched the sunset, Bankotsu rubbing circles into my arm with his finger gently.

I moved my head to look up at him and he glanced down at me, a smile tugging at his lips. He pulled me in closer kissing the top of my head. _Just like the old days._ I snuggled into him some more and I heard Jakotsu groan.

“You two are so nauseating to watch,” He groaned, I giggled and leaned over to look at him with a goofy grin.

“Awe, Jakotsu are you feeling left out?” I said with a goofy smile, he frowned a little staring at me suspiciously. I quickly moved over Bankotsu my legs resting on his lap pulling Jakotsu into a hug rubbing my cheek against him. “I still love you,” He whined trying to fight it at first before hugging me back with a laugh, Bankotsu laughing as well.

I pulled back sitting back up next to Bankotsu. I looked back at the hut behind us.

“There aren’t dead bodies in there, are there?” I asked, they both laughed this time

“No, if you want to go lay down you can,” Jakotsu said, I smiled getting up and going into the hut to take a nap. I laid down making myself comfortable when I heard the door slid open. I looked up to see Bankotsu. He laid down behind me pulling me into him.

“I just want to hold you for a little while longer,” He mumbled into my hair, I nodded closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Betrayl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03/2020: This is on hold until I complete Let the Rain Fall.

Jakotsu woke us up when it was dark, about an hour later. Bankotsu ordered Jakotsu to go find Renkotsu, we watched Jakotsu make his way to Renkotsu and when he had just become out of our sight, Bankotsu turned to me. He placed a hand on my cheek before moving it slowly to the back of my head pulling me into a kiss. It was full of passion, but I couldn’t help but also feel the sadness in it as well. His hand tangled into my hair pulling me closer wrapping his free hand around my waist deepening the kiss.

When we parted, he rests his forehead on mine looking me in the eyes.

“I want you to follow Jakotsu but stay out of sight. No matter what.” He said, I eyed him curiously and before I could ask questions, he pecked me one last time before gently pushing me off to go.

“I love you Natsumi,” He whispered, “I always will,” My eyes saddened knowing what this meant I took a step forward but stopped clutching my hands to my chest feeling my eyes began to water. _He intends to end this, tonight._ I opened my mouth to speak looking behind me and then back at him a few tears falling from my eyes. He kept his gaze to the ground not daring to look up at me.

“Bankotsu,” I choked out running into him grabbing his face and kissing him, one last time. “I’ll…I’ll find you…when the time is right,” I mumbled into his ear before running off to follow Jakotsu tears streaming down my face as I ran staying close to the tree line just out of sight of the road. I followed Jakotsu, as close as I could into the mountain pass. Eventually, though I could no longer follow due to the barrier. I grimaced unsure of what to do now.

“Dammit,” I muttered, I sniffed the air and I gasped when I picked up Inuyasha’s scent, it was faint, but he had been here. I stared off in the distance beyond the barrier. “Did you get through the barrier?” I questioned, I began to pace back and forth trying to think of something to do somewhere to go. I punched the ground out of frustration.

I felt something in the air change, looking around. _The barrier is weakening_. I took a step forward and a few more. It was still uncomfortable, but it was bearable. I picked up the scent of Jakotsu and ran towards it. I slipped in through a crack in the mountain following the scent. I slid to a stop picking up another scent. _Renkotsu._ I peered around the corner spotting him standing over Jakotsu who was partly buried in rubble his blade spread out around him. I covered my mouth from the sight muffling my tears.

Renkotsu leaned down and pulled out Jakotsu’s jewel shard, I felt my eyes began to water hiding behind the wall keeping myself out of sight.

“Though it is only one more, I still need your Shikon Jewel shard Jakotsu. I will use whatever means to remain alive.” I heard Renkotsu say to himself as if he was trying to convince himself of what he had just done made it alright. _Bastard._ I scrunched my eyes close hearing his footsteps starting to walk away from Jakotsu’s remains and off further into the caves.

When he had moved a far enough distance away, I stood up walking out in the open going over to Jakotsu’s bones falling to my knees. Tears falling freely now. I heard the buzzing of a Saimyosho. I looked up at it and it stared back hovering. I reached down picking up Jakotsu’s skull tucking it safely into my Kimono and then reach for his hairpin my hand trembling as I picked it up.

“This needs to go to Bankotsu,” I told the insect. It flew down grabbing the hair pen and then flying off. I stayed there for a few moments more. Anger started to flow through me at Renkotsu. I had never really liked him, he always questioned Bankotsu but Bankotsu trusted him and kept him in line. That was before however, something has given Renkotsu the courage to betray them.

“The jewel,” I muttered answer the question myself. I stood up following where the insect had flown too. It had taken a shortcut back to the outside. I sniffed the air picking up the scent of Bankotsu. I looked to my right seeing him grab the hairpin from the insect. He glanced over at me as I walked up to him.

“It was Renkotsu,” I told him trying to keep calm, but the anger slipped out as I spoke. He nodded his head knowingly. He looked to his left spotting the crack in the wall I had entered before. He stuck Banryuu into the ground and sat down on a rock. I stood next to him knowing what was going to happen.

It didn’t take long till I heard Renkotsu come out of the mountain. I tensed up a low growl in my throat. Bankotsu grabbed my wrist tightly I looked down noticing my claws had grown. He squeezed silently telling me to remain calm. Bankotsu released my wrist turning to face Renkotsu.

“So, you’re still alive Renkotsu,” He said speaking as if he had no knowledge of the betrayal Renkotsu had committed.

“Yes,” Renkotsu said walking towards us. I turned to keep my eyes on him but held no emotion in my stare. Bankotsu turned away from him staring down into the ground. Renkotsu stopped just behind him. He glanced over at me and I turned away. Bankotsu quickly reached behind him grabbing the shards from Renkotsu’s throat in one swift movement, holding them in his fingers.

“That’s two, so,” Bankotsu held onto them glancing back at a stunned Renkotsu, “Right, right, you still have one more, don’t you?” Bankotsu stood up facing Renkotsu.

“Damn you!” Renkotsu cursed, I turned glaring at him and his eye’s widened.

“You know, for a smart guy you sure can be stupid. You kept plotting and planning, but you waited too long to act.” Bankotsu said, remaining oddly calm but that is what made him such a good leader.

“Will you kill me?” Renkotsu asks holding onto his throat gasping.

“Well, what should I do?” Bankotsu held up Jakotsu’s hairpin and Renkotsu’s eye’s widened. “After all, you killed Jakotsu for his Sacred Jewel Shard.”

“Who the hell are you to talk!” Renkotsu yelled in both anger and frustration. “In the end, all that counts is power and the more shards you have the stronger you become.” I shook my head at his rant and Bankotsu scoffed.

“What’s so funny about that, don’t forget that you have two big brother! And you used us to get them for you,” Renkotsu accused, Bankotsu held up the two shards he took from him.

“Let’s put your theory to the test,” Renkotsu looked at him confused

“What do you mean?” He asked Bankotsu tossed him the shards back

“Take them, what’s the problem?” Renkotsu looked over at Banryuu and then at me. Bankotsu rolled his gaze.

“Aw don’t worry. I won’t be using Banryuu and Natsumi will not act, won’t you sweetheart?” Bankotsu smirked looking over me, I gave a small nod.

“Of course not,” I responded, taking a seat on the rock he had just been sitting on, “I know better than to get in the middle of a fight between _brothers_ ,” I spat the last word. Renkotsu place the shards back in his neck.

“Now I will demonstrate just how different you and I are,” Bankotsu said, “Well, what are you waiting for?” He taunted but Renkotsu remained still visibly shaking.

“Well if you won’t attack then I’ll come at you first!” Bankotsu ran towards Renkotsu and it made Renkotsu panicked jumping back shooting his canyon but Bankotsu was quick to dodge his shaky attack. He fired again and again and again. Bankotsu dodging each attack with ease before landing right in front of the canyon pushing it down from him.

“What’s the matter Renkotsu? Your aim’s not so good,” He taunted, Renkotsu lowered the canyon overcome with panic and fear falling backward onto the ground. “Now what, your balance isn’t so good either? Get on your feet, so I can kill you.” Renkotsu jumped back taking out his flask of the fire detergent, taking a large gulp spitting it directly at Bankotsu, I winced worried for just a moment.

“I think I got him,” Renkotsu said his voice relaxing just a little.

“Oh yeah? Think again!” Bankotsu threw Jakotsu’s hairpin at him hitting him right in the shoulder. The jewel shard flew out of his shoulder. Renkotsu fell back as Bankotsu walked up to him, untouched by the flames.

“What is the difference?” Renkotsu groaned gripping his injured shoulder. “What is it? Tell me, how is what I did any difference what you are doing now?” Bankotsu in one swift movement pulled out the remaining Jewel Shards from Renkotsu. I watched not blinking as Renkotsu turned back to bones.

“The difference is, I would never betray my friends,” Bankotsu answered as his bones fell to the ground. I stood up going over to him, kneeling down grabbing the hairpin and Renkotsu’s skull tucking them into my Kimono as well. The flames died down, Bankotsu took a deep breath as I stood.

“How sad, seems I’m the only one left.” He muttered to no one really, the insect dropped the final Jewel Shard in his hand, and he walked over to Banryuu.

“Bankotsu,” I whispered as he picked up his blade. He didn’t turn to face me as he spoke.

“Go, Natsumi.” He ordered I let a tear fall from my eye as I stared at him one final time before running off down the pass to the Band of Seven tomb. I had a feeling deep in my gut that it might be the last time I see him alive.

I made it to the tomb, taking out the skulls sitting them down by the shrine, hidden just out of sight so I could return to get them to bury. I place my hand on Jakotsu’s. _I’m so sorry my friend._ I winced as I remembered each of their faces. _Naraku._

“Damn him!” I yelled sobbing quietly to myself. I stayed there for a few moments before standing back up. I looked back at the mountain, I ran back towards it and when I had gotten close the ground suddenly shook. I looked up and around me seeing hundreds of demons begin to pour out of the mountain.

I killed the ones that came after me with ease. I tried to focus trying to pick up anyone’s scent to follow. I looked around spotting a cave that wasn’t flooded with demons. I followed the pass not sure where I was going but knowing I would have to pick up someone’s scent eventually. I tried to keep my foot as I ran the ground shaking every now and again.

I slid to stop when I got to a fork, I sniffed the air but could only pick up the stench of demons each way. I groaned looing between the two paths. _Come on._ _Someone give up their location._ My ears twitched as I picked up the faint sound of a voice. I followed the sound; it was very faint and far off, but it was there.

The voice became clearer as I got closer. The ground shook once again but it wasn’t like before. _The Wind Scar!_ I started to run killing a few demons on my way. I slid to a stop in front of a path to see Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

“Inuyasha,” I whispered, his ear twitched but he didn’t remove his eyes of Bankotsu.

“Natsumi, stay back,” He said, and I nodded staring at the two. This was it; this was going to be the end. “That sword is surrounded by demonic aura get rid of it for your own good.” Bankotsu launched an attack and my eyes widened at its new power.

“Go to hell half breed!” Bankotsu yelled at Inuyasha sending another attack Inuaysha using his Tessaiga to block each attack but not attacking.

“It’s over,” Bankotsu said spinning Banryuu and orb of power forming. Inuyasha could sense the aura coming off the orb, “With this power, I will lose to no one!” Bankotsu yelled sending the ball right at Inuyasha but this is what Inuyasha needs to produce the backlash wave. I closed my eyes a silent tear fell from my eye. _Goodbye, Bankotsu._


End file.
